Gears of War: Consequences
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Coming back to the experiments…were the Locusts alien beings or were they an accidental act of man? Action/General Themes/Implied romance. Marcus/Anya, Baird/Jamenson-OC-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

Summary: Coming back to the experiments…were the Locusts alien beings or were they an accidental act of man?

Rated: PG – 15 to R for Language and Graphic Imagery in later chapters.

Spoilers: Possible for Gears of War 2 if you haven't played the game.

Notes: This is my very first story for this fandom so please go easy on me.

Secondary Notes: I've been seeing a lot of hits for this story, but only 3 reviews? Please be kind and leave a little note to let me know if this is worth continuing. I hope I'm not wasting my time...WG

XXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

**3 Months After Sinking Jacinto  
Unnamed Island off the Coast**

"What are we looking at, Sergeant?" A heavily armored man asked as his gloved hands roved across a computer data screen. It had been three months since they sunk Jacinto and flooded the hollow. Locust activity had been limited, if any. However, there was still some speculation into their origin.

"Well sir, it's like this. All this data and video that you're seeing, we pulled from that research facility that you had us go to." His voice was gruff as he pointed to a few images. "Man named Niles opened the facility and brought a bunch of test subjects from Mount Kadar."

"What else, Fenix?" His eyes turned to the Sergeant again as he clicked a few keys on the keyboard.

"Well, nothing good. According to Niles, he was doing research and experiments to save children, genetic testing, keeping these things in stasis tanks. He called the creatures 'Sires' and that they were a genetic bridge to our future." Sighing he clicked a few more keys and started running the video. Muffled audio and scattered video filled the screen.

_"Save the children that's what they always say. In this case we're truly doing it, or at least we're giving it our very best shot."_

Several flashes to the facility, then to Mount Kadar.

_"The trip to Mount Kadar won't be an easy one, not by any means. We'll have to make the trip during the night, in the snow; and Chairman Monroe won't even authorize the use of vehicles to transport the subjects."_

It flashes to Niles talking then the screen cuts out leaving only the audio.

_"I will be leaving behind a semi-sentient security system to watch over the facility."_

Screen then flashes to the stasis tanks, revealing several rows in what looks to be a brand new facility several years, if not decades, ago.

_"I would hate for anyone to disturb the Sires' rest and we would all like the later opportunity to study them as they grow. I'm almost embarrassed to admit that the security system is based off of my personality but I…"_

"Where's the rest?"

"The system shut it down before it could go any further." Marcus grumbled as he clicked a few more keys, getting more data to show up. "The calculations are based off of things that I've never seen before, most of them were even possibly before my time. Chairman Monroe didn't come into power until thirty years ago. He was looking for ways to create soldiers, but when he saw the work that Niles was doing, he tried to shut him down. Apparently he created the facility as a ruse; the security is so tight that it was designed to keep people out."

"The Pendulum wars?" Hoffman turned to him with a sigh.

"The facility has the technology that was used back then, it was even powered by imulsion."

"So now what? We have beaten the main threat, but what about the sires and the facility?"

"Most of it went underwater with Jacinto." He answered carefully. "But the plant itself is still half on the ridge just miles south of it. If those things got out, I don't know what it'd cause. Niles was a sick fuck, I'll tell you that."

"So you're trying to tell me that one man is responsible for the creation of a new species?"

"That and he went nuts doing it."

"More than nuts Marcus, clinically insane. He was committed ten years before emergence day." Anya stated coming into the control room to stand behind Marcus, handing him a piece of paper. "His name was Doctor Robert Jacob Niles. He was head of project three-six-five-eight-J-D-seven-nine. A way to genetically enhance soldiers for the war. He wound up creating new life."

Marcus clicked a few keys on the keyboard to show him right before sawing one of the creatures in half. Then zoomed in to get better detail. "These things?"

"Yeah, they were never recovered. Apparently no one knew about them except Niles and Chairman Monroe." She then handed him a folder. "Not even Prescott knew about it, the folder was hidden in a secret compartment in the desk and it was sealed in a box that required a key. Apparently this secret had been kept for more than thirty years."

"So he finally opened the box now?" Hoffman's teeth were gritting together as he grinded them.

"No, the box was opened ten years ago after the first locust attack. He's been trying to put the pieces together with a team of scientists. Most of the information was damaged or in pieces and clippings." She sighed and placed the files and bits on the table in the center of the room. "All I know is that the facility was more than it looked from the outside and the inside. The basement was where everything went on."

"Yeah, that wacko system said we didn't have access to the lower areas." Marcus sighed and removed his bandanna for a few moments, running a hand through his hair and pointing to a few aged photos on the table in front of them. "These are the tanks that me and Dom saw."

"Creepy too." Dom joined in from the side standing on the other side of Hoffman.

"Corporal."

"Coronal."

Greetings short and to the point, they continued their discussion over the aged photo's and journal entries that littered the table.

"So what about the queen? Evolution over 30 years?" Marcus asked scratching his head, while flipping through the papers.

"We're still working on that. There is insufficient data; we're still putting together everything that JACK collected from the computer mainframe." Anya replied while heading towards a computer terminal. "Everything has been backlogged since we moved base. It's been hard to get things decoded around here."

"Well lieutenant, what did you manage to find?" Hoffman's voice broke in.

"Not much, but just enough to find out she was one of the first successes. Most of the subjects were frozen and then transported. That's why you see all of those metal pods underground. Those originally housed the experiments." She continued to click away to another vide.

_"I believe that we may have finally completed the task we were sent to do. Our first success, although female, has just about everything we could've hoped for. Except she has turned on us and I fear that one day we will be looking at a whole new war."_

Images flashed upon screen of the transportation of the metal pods.

_"I have cryogenically frozen each of the subjects for transportation, they will be kept in a plant that I will be designing myself in the heart of Mount Kadar, for I would be a terrible scientist to destroy life that I have created. This research has consumed most of my life, an inevitability I'm afraid."_

More images flashed of control panels and major construction taking place, the pods being set with cable and a fine mist of fog coating the inside of the area. The workers were in silver looking suits as the aged feed started to wobble.

_"I fear that someone will find my work and release it, which is why I have shut down the facility and masked it amongst the ruins. I sincerely hope that none of my colleagues survive the plague; it would be terrible to find out that my work was released upon the world, for that is not my intention. We've managed to bridge a gap that many people have only dreamed of."_

"When was this?"

"At least thirty years ago."

_"There will be several systems put into place, security that I will be monitoring twenty-four/seven. Nothing will stand in my way of protecting my sires'. Nothing."_

The screen blipped out and then another video started up.

_"It has been months down here, it feels worse than winter and I've heard activity on the surface. They're getting to close and I'm afraid that I will be captured one day. I'm the only failsafe that the system has. In the event of my capture, no one will be able to monitor the subjects."_

The screen showed the metal pods in the background with several other terminals that lined the mountain inside.

_"This has been my greatest fear. Man has only it's self to blame. It feels like ages since I have been able to see the surface and I fear that the one place I have chosen is going to become too hot to house the subjects within the upcoming months. As the war rages on, the surface dwellers continue to dig for their precious fuel source they have named 'imulsion'. An interesting liquid that has to be processed to be viable. I have studied this and I use it to power my generators, ever slightly decreasing the temperature here. It's the only way."_

The screen went blank and Marcus turned to Dom then back to Anya.

"How many of these are uploaded to JACK's mainframe?" He asked gruffly.

"Several, but a lot of the files became damaged. Some of these files were pulled from the Locust terminals underground. The files were on top when JACK hacked in."

"So the recent locust activity that we've been seeing means that there are pods in other places. This queen must still be alive."

"I agree." He stood behind Anya and clicked a few keys. "The mountain was the only location specified, but the terminals give off another location. Maybe they found a way to transport themselves as back up. I mean, we've found out from the schematics that they aren't exactly infertile."

"Dude, way too much information." Dom spoke up.

"Well, it's true. I don't want to know about it either, but we have to study these bastards. Someone woke them up fifteen years ago, I want to get to the bottom of this if we're going to officially wipe them out for good.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

**Mount Kadar, 120 Miles Away From Jacinto  
30 Years ago**

"Niles, I thought I asked you to terminate your experiments." Came a voice from the side, a voice that he was all too familiar with.

"Chairman, with all do respect. I am a scientist and I will not destroy my own work just as long as I can control it." He turned back to the terminal and started writing information in his journal. "It's your war that's disturbing my progress at keeping my life's work from being awakened."

"I asked you to create a way to enhance my men, not genetically create a new species of who knows what. These creatures aren't even human, they're something else."

"You are quite right in that, Chairman. They are something new, one of a kind. However, I will not go into detail since that information is classified. I will not have my work ending up in the wrong hands."

"It would be better if you would do as I ask, Niles. Destroy them before it's too late."

"And lose all hope at major scientific discovery?" He turned to Monroe with a cold look. "You, out of everyone else, should know what this means. A chance to use what I've created to benefit the human race."

Monroe pointed at the metal pods. "Mark my words, Niles. What you have created will only come to destroy us in the future. I have every reason to destroy these things myself and lock you away for disobeying my direct orders."

Niles pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned towards another terminal and started to walk. "You will do no such thing."

"I am; I'm going to the council and having this place quarantined and shut down. Then I'm having these monstrosities destroyed immediately. I will not allow this to continue."

A few moments later the Chairman found himself pushed up against one of the pods and Nile's face inches from his own. "You funded my research knowing full well what it would cost you. I created something that will benefit us if we use it wisely. In my haste, I created too many, but only under my control will they continue to be safely housed in this mountain. You try to stop me and you'll fuck everything up."

"This coming from a man who plagued his own workers."

"I did what was necessary. I did not want my research falling into the wrong hands." He sighed. "The virus was just a means to and end. I am immune; it's a gift and a curse. I have genetically altered myself."

"I will return, and you will be shut down."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

**Two Months Later, Mount Kadar  
30 Years ago**

"I have to say that the war is still going strong, just as I feared. Mount Kadar will soon be no longer safe as the surface dwellers continue to dig. The heat from the drills and the imulsion will soon be the undoing of the cryogenic freezing. If I lower the temperature any further, I will suffer from hypothermia." He clicked the computer keys to stop recording then drank some coffee and looked over his notes before he continued. "The subjects appear to be doing well, each of the terminals seems to be holding it's own against the freezing temperatures that keep each one of my sires' in stasis. I fear that since I cannot get back to the New Hope facility that all will be lost if its location is uncovered. Only time will tell."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: This is my very first story for this fandom so please go easy on me.

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years after E-Day  
3 Months After Sinking Jacinto  
Unnamed Island off the Coast**

"What do you think they'll have us do, Marcus?" He looked at his best friend who looked like he'd seen better days, showered and dressed in some street clothes for once, he looked up and his eyes were sullen as his raven-black hair was a little longer than usual, the bangs being pulled back a bit with his bandanna being used as a temporary head band.

"I don't know. We're still reviewing data like crazy, but if the locust found a way to transfer themselves to a new location for back up. Who the fuck knows where we'll be."

"Is this ever going to end?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I believe so if we find a way to take them the rest of the way out. We've got most everything with flooding the hollow. If the queen still lives and she awakens the rest of her family, if that theory is on the table, then we're in for one hell of a ride."

"What gets me is how did they come up with wretches, Reavers, Mortars, and the rest. Those pods only housed the baser locusts."

"My guess is they've probably been dabbing in science too. The upper-class locusts aren't stupid. Especially Theron's and the queen herself. If they're bridging gaps, they had more than twenty to thirty years to do it. It's got to go back further."

"We've only got thirty years of data though."

"I know, and it sucks. It's a pain in the ass to put the pieces together, but I'll be damned if we come this far only to get the short end of the stick. After lunch we're going back to command to find out what else we can do."

"You think Niles had an extra base somewhere before Monroe enlisted him for his research?"

"Yeah, I do. He just didn't have the funding to pull it off and kept those in stasis too. Probably some of the more early locust like the drones."

"Yeah, but where would he hide them instead of Kadar?"

"That I don't know."

"How far back do you think it goes?" Dom sighed as he tossed his food around with his fork.

"It would have to be a family job, something handed down within the last fifty years at least. Especially with the tunnel layout and how many locusts we've had to completely exterminate." Marcus' eyes connected with his friend as he took a fork full of his own food.

"So Niles takes over for a father or grandfather?"

"Seems that way." He sighed. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm here." Dom continued to trail his food around on his plate. "It's difficult to…I love her."

"Yeah." His fork clanked on his plate as he leaned back.

"Are you ever?"

"Dom, don't." He started making his way back to command, tossing his empty containers into the rubbish bin.

"What ever you say, Marcus." He smirked.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Secondary Research Facility  
45 Years Ago, The Hollow**

"Jonathan we can't keep this up. Someone is going to find out; your work is a danger. We cannot risk exposure."

"My work is going to be passed on to my son; we've been doing this for twenty years." He pushed up his glasses and put his clip board underneath his left arm. "We have yet to understand the meaning of this."

"The meaning of what? Jacobson isn't going to like this, and Monroe is heading up for election in two years. You're handing off this freak show to that son of yours; your own father disowned you. What do you hope to gain from this? You've totally obliterated the scientist code and created something that's not human. We were supposed to be doing organ research, not creating life."

John pointed to the tanks behind him and then to the workers below, the ones that had been released from the tanks. "We set out to do something extraordinary, and we have succeeded."

"Yeah, and for how much longer? We may be able to control them now, but pretty soon they're going to start getting smarter. There is only so much control that we can put forth, the rest of it is going to go down hill once the containment area is breeched. They move deeper and build bigger every day."

"It's a chance we'll have to take."

"At what cost?" He pointed to the systems and then at the creatures below. "We need to put a stop to this before it's too late."

"Riley, you worry way too much. We are in no danger here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
Unknown Island off the Coast**

"I'll be happy to report that a great deal of the historical documents managed to survive on our computers. In the middle of the Pendulum Wars we transferred everything to computers and destroyed most of the paper documentation." Anya managed to say as they entered command; Cole and Baird were standing behind her.

"We may have found where the locusts originated and who created the first batch. Thirty years into the PW's Jonathan Niles created a base underneath Jacinto. He'd been contracted to do organ research." Baird clicked a few keys and a bunch of pictures showed up containing images of the base, locust workers, and scientists studying the habitats and work habits. All of the sudden a video popped up on the screen.

_"My name is Doctor Jonathan Henry Niles and I own this land and everything you see. No one supposed to know about this and I don't know how they found out…"_

Images flashed on the screen of the facility and the tunneling systems.

_"For twenty years my research has gone on uninterrupted and now the COG are here trying to take over the facility and shut it down. If they do I'm afraid that everything that keeps my work in check will be lost. The balance must be maintained which is why I'm leaving this to my son. If you have found this video in error, then please respect my wishes by telling no one of what you have witnessed and destroy this message immediately. I would hate for anyone to find this and distribute it to the wrong hands."_

"Whole family of nuts, huh?"

"Looks that way, this shit is wack." Cole commented from behind as he pointed to the screen. "Newspaper article says he was committed five years later."

"Anya, pull that forward."

**"Famed Doctor Committed to Jacinto Institution for Mental Instability. **

**Doctor Jonathan Henry Niles, 65, was committed to Jacinto Institution this past week for being totally unstable after being found in an underground cavern beneath Jacinto. The man in question had been asked to perform organ research and instead he'd been concentrating on ancient engravings and conducting experiments that have since been destroyed and sealed below. **

**Details are sketchy but Dr. Niles believes that he has created new life and bridged a gap to our futures. Niles is being held in the west wing of Jacinto Institution and has no regular visitors. His license has been stripped and when he is released he will no longer be performing experiments. **

**-Layla Richardson "**

"Well two in the same family."

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Nope."

"So what now?" Marcus turned to Hoffman.

"Looks like you and your squad are on another mission, Fenix. I'll have a Raven to deploy you to what's left of Mount Kadar and see if you can find anything out. Whatever Intel you collect we'll put together here."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

**45 Years Ago, Jacinto Underground  
The Hollow**

"It's come to pass, what I feared so much. My experiments, my funding, all lost. Riley told them all, and now all of my research has been shut down. I'm afraid that it's coming and there is no way to stop it…"

He turned around to see the one thing he didn't want to see looking at him, eyes red with hatred and clawed hands hovering over his face.

"You will die, ground-walker." The voice was garbled, inhuman, and devoid of emotion as the crusted hand grabbed his neck and pulled him face to face with his experiment.

"I am your creator, your master…you serve me."

The creature tilted his head and huffed. "Die…you will die."

His hand pressed against the tape recorder once more as he continued to record.

"I hope that whomever finds this will know that they are among us…" His voice was strangled as his windpipe was being crushed. "They will be among us…a vast hatred that I was not able to completely destroy is a flaw…take care of this my son…"

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**10 Years Later, 35 Years Ago  
Jacinto Institution**

"Dad, it doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense, son. I want you to find them." He pointed at him then at the folder beside him. "They are underground, underground where we first conducted the research. All are prototypes but their anger is something that I could not get rid of no matter how many times I altered everything. It's your turn to take over."

"What if I want to do something different with my life? There is a project involving the means to strengthen the soldiers for the PW, I want to feel like I'm doing something."

"You will be, a scientist is known for making great discoveries, I have done my share and now it is your turn. Build the life that I couldn't." He scooted the folder closer to his son. "I created life, I created new life, and it makes you feel a sense of accomplishment."

"Dad, according to you, your other experiments were failures and now running loose underground."

"They cannot get out of The Hollow."

"For how much longer? Not everything is state-of-the-art full proof." He crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm doing the work I was hired to do."

"Then you will doom us all."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"Control this is Delta, we've safely landed outside of Mount Kadar and are working our way in on foot." Marcus spoke into his tac-com, pressing 2 fingers on his ear.

"Roger that, Delta we'll be awaiting results once you've acquired the data. Your signal won't be as strong underground." Anya answered swiftly.

"Copy that, Delta out."

"So we're going in on foot? This is looney." Baird sighed as he holstered his lancer and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Well Baird, vehicles are in short supply and we've got no choice. You and Cole will be going towards the south entrance while Dom and I are going to head straight in. Watch for any left over locust activity and we'll recon once we've hit the main experimental cave which should be a few clicks down below." Marcus sighed as he turned to Dom. "Alright let's move."

"Yeah, yeah…boss man."

"Come'on baby, all this exercise is good for you." Cole exclaimed as he pulled Baird along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"So what now, Marcus? There's not much left." Dom sighed as he surveyed the broken down tunnels.

"We'll find something that works. If not, we'll see if JACK can hotwire it so we can pull the data."

They continued their trek inside as Marcus did a 360 rotation above and then clicked in the tac-com to get into contact with Cole and Baird.

"Delta Two, this is Delta One, watch the open spaces and high ground. Whatever locust activity there is bound to be left, the areas will be hot for snipers."

"Roger that, we're moving. Baird out."

"You think they're still down there?"

"Hell, I'd put money on it."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Mount Kadar, 28 Years Ago  
Primary Testing Facility**

"This is amazing, I've never seen anything like this." He sighed as he continued to make his way around, checking the terminal feeds. "Something is wrong…"

Tapping away at the keys he continued to pull up data that stated several of the pods were not housing any experiments.

"I hate to say this, but there are several system malfunctions." He clicked the tape and wiped his brow. Taking a sip of coffee, he then clicked it back on and continued. "As the war continues to rage on, I have been unable to keep the temperatures stable and my experiments seem to be hiding amongst the ruins inside the mountain. They are young yet but I have faith that we will see the rounds of evolution take place within this mountain. I fear that if they find a way out and connect with the ones my father left in The Hollow, Sera will be lost forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: This is my very first story for this fandom so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"So what do you think? There's something deeper below than when we were here last time?"

"That's exactly what I think. Last time we were on a mission to gather Intel and stop these bastards. This time, we're on a fact finding mission. We need to go deeper and locate where all this shit went down."

"Let's just hope there's something left of the base, if there is one."

"Yeah…"

The cavern was pitch black as they continued to make their decent, the only light that was getting them anywhere was the glowing that came off of their suits.

"Still got that flamethrower, Marcus?"

"Yeah, and maybe enough to roast us some marshmallows too." He chuckled as he holstered his Lancer and pulled off the flamethrower. "We'll use this to feel our way around."

"Delta Two here, we can't see a fuckin' thing."

"Copy that, use the flamethrowers to find any extra torches and light them up."

"Roger that."

"You think that there might be some protection down here?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. They were at the research facility waiting on us; I would count on whatever's left to be here too." He sighed. "They're trying to protect whatever they have left, it would only make sense. They're getting really desperate now."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
Unknown Underground Location**

"Come forth my children, what news have you for me?" The feminine voice spoke from amongst the shaded throne in which she sat. Her figure partially hidden in the shadows.

A heavily decorated Theron Guard kneeled before her along with 2 soldiers from his group. His face upturned into a sickening sneer as he hissed his answer. "The lambent have perished along with most of our army. We could not beat the sapiens in their plans."

"And the rest of the subjects in Mount Kadar?"

"Hidden deep underground."

"Have your squad deploy to the underground, find them before the humans' do. Do not fail me this time." She pointed her finger towards the exit of the throne room.

"Yes, your highness."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"Most of these caverns are under water, Marcus. How are we going to get to the ones below?" Dom asked as he waved his torch around looking at the dark and damp surroundings. There were locust carcasses along most of the stretches, the smell was awful, some of them were decomposing beyond natural occurrences and bones were sticking through bloodied flesh.

"Marcus? We've got hostiles at a secondary entrance." He heard Baird comment through the tac-com in a hushed voice.

"Guarding something?"

"Looks like a secondary door way, two Theron Guards. Highly decorated."

"Queen must still be alive." He mused.

"That would be my guess, what shall we do boss man?"

"Stay in cover and keep watch, do not engage the enemy. We'll get JACK to trace your signal and meet you there. Keep us posted."

"Roger that, Baird out."

"Let's go find them and see what those things are up to. If they're guarding something, it can't be good."

"Right."

"JACK find Baird's signal and track it."

"Confirmed."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**36 Years Ago, House of Sovereigns  
The Trial of Jonathan Niles**

"The only thing on the docket right now is whether or not you were creating new life. An illegal science we do not condone here." Chairs creaked in the balcony as Chairman Jacobson stood and pointed down at John Niles.

"I was contracted for organ research. A harmless science, but sometimes in order to create new organs…life must be studied." He shuffled his feet under the table, his shackles clinking on the marble floor.

"If your research is reasonable, then why is there a facility underneath Jacinto? 'The Hollow' as you call it?"

"The Hollow is my private quarters. I purchased the land when no one else wanted it. It is a safe place to conduct my research. I can seal everything underground without worrying about breach." John stated mildly, clearly bored. "Is it insane to create something to study, even for the benefit of mankind? That is the main question here isn't it? Not that I have created life…but what I have decided to do with that life."

"You're charges are kidnapping, theft, use of underground Jacinto as a place to hide your 'experiments' and now you're going to be placed under arrest and committed to Jacinto Institution." The gavel banged against the desk. "This case is dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"How much further, Marcus? This water isn't exactly warm you know?" Dom's teeth chattered as he spoke the question, their torches flickering in the damp air.

"Not too much further. I see something up ahead, hand me your sniper rifle."

Dom watched as Marcus knelt down in the water that effectively came up towards his chest as he leaned over a downed column. He handed him his torch as he un-holstered the Longshot from his back and handed it to him. He continued to watch as he took position and adjusted the zoom on the scope.

"What do you see?"

"Definitely two Theron's, heavily decorated, high in rank. One's holding a Lancer, the other a Torque Bow." He answered in a gruff whisper. The torch's light highlighting the details on his face just so, even the scar that's been engraved on his person since the PW's.

"You got a clear shot from here?"

"Don't want to alert them just yet." His voice was still low. "I want to watch, see what's going on. Then if they find Cole and Baird's position, we'll fire at will."

"Right." Dom ducked down beside him. "Want me to kill the lights?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of light up ahead. Better kill 'em before they catch on."

With those words he dunked the torches in the water, hearing the soft hiss as the flame was extinguished and settled them on the barrier between them.

"So now we wait?"

"Yep." He then placed two fingers on the side where the tac-com was. "Delta Two, this is Delta One. Keep quiet, we've zeroed in on your position and we're keeping watch from a distance. If you are spotted we will open fire."

"Copy that." Cole answered instead of Baird. "Baird's keeping watch with the NVG's."

"Copy that, Fenix out."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**34 Years Ago, House of Sovereigns  
The Election of Chairman Monroe**

"Citizens of Jacinto! I pledge a new way to fight this battle, the Pendulum Wars will end and it will be a new future. A future where we will see our full potential and a world where we will no longer be slaves of our own greed."

There was a pause as camera's shuttered and flickered around the man as he stood at the podium in front of the well-structured building. He stood tall, proud, his beard trimmed and his suit pressed. His green eyes a striking contrast against his dark hair.

"Join with me and I will bring you hope. Welcome to the new era!"

There were several rounds of applause and more photo's taken before he was officially sworn into the council. His office quarters was lined with the other council members as they each shook his hand and congratulated him.

"We're happy to see you here, Monroe. Hopefully this war will finally be put to rest."

"It is a hope we can all be rest assured of. I know someone who will be able to help us." He shook the man's hand in front of him. A stocky man of about forty with slightly graying hair. "All I can say is, I'm going to do the best I can Edwards."

"See that you do." Their eyes met a storm of green meeting gray/blue. "I can't stand to see good men killed over something like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
Unknown Island off the Coast**

"Anya, anything else on those files?" Hoffman stood beside the first lieutenant, sipping on a fresh cup of coffee.

"I'm trying, sir. But we still do not have that much to go on."

"So what do you have?"

"Plans sir, of a base. Also, most of what was underground were actually ancient ruins. There was a colonization of humans underground several centuries ago. The locust have built upon that. John Niles bought the land under the table. It was supposed to be revealed and put under tours for a museum."

"I see." His expression was grim. "What can you tell me about the base?"

"Well, the base was built with a high entrance, just in case of flooding or natural disaster. Inside is the mechanics of a housing system. Specimens were kept in those metal pods and they've been in stasis for quite sometime." She clicked a few keys bringing up a 3-D model of the base. "It's fairly large, at least 10 miles across and if the locust get their hands on it, they have a new army."

"What about the lambent?"

"An anomaly. They've been underground so long that some of them have had direct Imulsion exposure. My guess is that the lambent turned on the others."

"Mmmhmm. Continue working the data, lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**32 Years Ago, New Hope Research Facility  
The Quarters of Dr. Robert Niles**

"Robert, it's so good to see you again. How is the DNA research going?"

"It's going quite well actually." He smiled as he wrote some notes down on a clip board. "I've actually began the process in these small tanks. The DNA is a little challenging, but with the right specs I could create a number of organs for your army to use. The trick is making it so they do not reject the organs."

"How long?"

"To grow them? Depends on the organ type and how much tissue I have to work with. Artificial organs are easier to build than growing real ones. Harder to maintain as well." He sighed. "I have anywhere in range from two to six months, and upmost a year."

"You promised results."

"And you promised funding." Robert shot back. "I do not have the resources nor the facilitation to continue this."

"What do you need?"

"An entire scientific facility, several medical stations, computer control consoles, and a very intelligent staff that is quick to learn. DNA samples of all your currently serving men. Test tubes, beakers, a blood bank." He sighed. "A supermarket's worth of supplies. These things just don't happen overnight Chairman."

"I will get you your funding. See to it that you don't disappoint me." His eyes were serious. "I'd also like you to look into a cure for Imulsion sickness."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"Baird here, anything moving on your end?" Came the click in Marcus' ear piece.

"Not much, Baird. It just looks like they're guarding something."

"You wanna make a move yet."

"Not just yet, if we move to early we might get ambushed. Who knows what resources they have down here."

"Well be better do something soon, my back's about to give out. Anytime, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop complaining and hold your damn position. When we see something, then we can drop them." Marcus grumbled.

"Whatever." Baird hefted a sigh. "Baird out."

"What now?"

"I'm still waiting for them to make a move. All they seem to be doing is guarding something. If we drop them now, we may not figure out what."

"True." Sighing Dom cracked his neck. "This water is really getting cold."

"Yeah, it is. But there isn't much we can do about it right now." Shrugging offhandedly, Marcus readjusted the scope and continued to watch. "Wait a second. I see something."

"Baird, come in. You seein' this?"

"This is Cole, Baird's linin' up for a shot. He see's some activity."

"What's he seein'? I'm seeing a few Grenadiers and a couple Kantus."

"Yeah, we got a good eye-full right now. Looks like they're discussin' somethin'. Don't look good either."

"Wait a minute, holy shit that son of a bitch." Baird interrupted. "Skorge, he survived."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hell no, man. He's right in my line of sight."

Marcus started to grind his teeth. "What's he doing?"

"Right now, talking to the two guards. Looks like they're getting ready to open whatever it is."

"Well once they get it open, we're going to take them out."

"Roger that."


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: I've been seeing a lot of hits for this story, but only 3 reviews? Please be kind and leave a little note to let me know if this is worth continuing. I hope I'm not wasting my time...WG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**25 Years Ago, House of Sovereigns  
The Trial of Robert Niles**

"We have confiscated and shut down your facility, Robert. Mount Kadar has been sealed off and you are being charged of the same crimes as you father." Edwards stood next to Monroe in the balcony.

"You asked me to do a service for you, which I've perfected." Robert answered clearly, quickly, and his chains clanked against the table as his hands dictated and punctuated his remarks.

"By stealing children? Cloning soldiers, grave robbing?" Monroe continued. "You were supposed to give us hope, not follow in your fathers footsteps."

"My father was a genius."

"We beg to differ." Came another voice from behind, another council man. His brown eyes hard with malice. "What we say is wrong is decision. Your respect has gone out the window as your credibility."

"So you say, but weren't you once a scientist yourself Richard? How do you continue to honor yourself as one if you disregard the code?"

"Richard Charles is not on trial, you are." Monroe stepped in. "You deliberately disobeyed direct orders and will continue to. You are hereby sentenced to Jacinto Institution where you will await a further trial and possibly death for treason." The gavel clanged. "Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
Unknown Island off the Coast**

"Coronal I have something."

"What'dya got?"

A video popped on screen showing a raid taking place.

_"They are here to take away the only memory of my father's work. I fear that we shall all be doomed; they do not understand what they have unleashed upon the world. A plague like no other, a plague that will not stop. I've tried to fix the damage I have done but my time grows short."_

Gunshots were heard in the background followed by screams as the screen continued to blink and cut out leaving only audio.

_"I'm afraid that I will await my death in the Jacinto Institution, followed by a transfer to the Maximum Security Penitentiary. A place that my father would've surely went if he hadn't have drove himself mad."_

Through the crack in the door they witnessed as a man was shot execution style in the back of the head, the skull splitting as if in slow motion and his body falling limply to the side. Blood oozing out of the remainder of the skull as the rest rolled forward to a halt a few feet from the body.

_"The area is too hot for me to continue this…I hope that someone will listen…"_

His face was then shoved into the console from behind as shackles were placed around his wrists. Blood was pooling around his nose dripping down and his mouth was open in a scream that the audio did not pick up. Dragged by his lab coat out of the room. The last image seen before the screen cut out was a hollow room with metal pods and several bodies lining the floor.

"My God, two generations." Hoffman shook his head as he sifted through the paperwork on the table. "They knew all along and instead of destroying them, they sealed them off."

He picked up an old news paper article and scanned through it.

**"Robert Niles to be Executed**

**Prisoner JX-748586 is to be set before the final court to await death sentence. Robert Niles, 42, is being charged with treason against the Jacinto Council in several crimes amongst the people. Details are sketchy at best; however, we do know that he is not going to be waiting long."**

The rest of the page was burned off as he continued to sift through finding blue prints, schematics, and even scientific jargon that he could only half make out.

_If this man could only see what he's caused._ Hoffman thought to himself, shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"What're they doing now?" Dom sighed a bit annoyed as he kept a glance at the activity.

"Don't know." Was the grumble beside him. "It's like they're breaking and entering. Probably no one's been down here since it was closed thirty years ago."

"Mmmm…"

Their surroundings were still mildly dark with only the barest hints of light reflecting off the rocky cave walls. Their position in the shadows was well hidden. Dribbling water trickled around from where some of it had rushed through the cracks during the rain fall from a couple days previous. The pool around them had warmed softly, if not by much, though there was still a slight chill to the air surrounding them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed as a huge metal door was finally opened and the Locusts were readying themselves to make their way inside when he lined up and took his very first shot.

Like a slow motion camera, the head of the Theron split and burst into a firework-like display of bone, blood, and brain matter. The side cave wall splattered with the remnants as the body went limp and clumped to the ground. The hollow thunk as the bullet made impact echoing through the cavern with a deafening ring. Immediately as it had begun it ended and Marcus was slumped back behind the barrier reloading his rifle as another Locust was brought down by Baird on the other side.

Dom was quick to act as he brought out his lancer and lined up his shots, emptying a clip into the foray as the Locusts pulled their weapons and opened fire. Gunpowder and smoke filled the air as the weapons discharged heat, the rapid rat-tat-tat of the rifles drowning out everything else, a torque arrow landing too close for comfort as the explosion rocked through the cavern and excess shrapnel caught the side of Dom's arm ricocheting him back as he realigned himself with the target and fired off another clip. Body full of adrenaline, he didn't even notice the hit as he pulled a grenade from his belt and tossed it towards the target area.

The explosion was loud and rough, causing the cavern to shake as rock debris coupled with dust, blood, and fragmented bone discharged out of the cavern and flew at least 6 feet from the blast. The splat and clicking sounds signaling whatever was once living was now dead.

As the dust finally settled, all that was left of the guarding locust was just a pile of blood, splintered bone, and bits of carcass and connective tissue.

"All in a day's work."

"Yeah, well I'd like to be dry for once."

A mild smirk made its way onto Marcus' face before disappearing quickly as he clicked the tac-com. "Baird what's the status?"

"All clear on this end."

"Roger that we're coming in now." As he released the com device he looked down and noticed a steady trail of blood seeping down Dom's arm. Digging into his pockets he found an extra bandage and grabbed his arm. "One second Dom."

Quickly, without even blinking, he bandaged his friend and then started making his way towards the entrance.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"We lost Skorge, the bastard." Baird shook his head. "I managed to clip him but he got off on one of those left over Reavers that's been roaming about."

"Ah shit." He grumbled. "We need to keep an eye out then; he might be heading off to where ever they're stationed now. Cole, Baird keep an eye out on the outside…radio us if you see any activity."

"Yeah, right…"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown Underground Location**

"I thought I told you to come back with results, not just yourself and my best guards leveled." The queen spat angrily at Skorge who was kneeling before her. "You were appointed to uphold our honor. Our fight for survival. I dragged you back here, kept you alive because I thought you were worth something. Don't make me regret that decision."

"Your highness…" He hissed, strangled. "They were nowhere near the base until…we tried to open it. They know something."

"They always know something." Her eyes narrowed. "That is your biggest mistake, underestimating the humans."

His head bowed until he heard her voice once more.

"What about the lambent?"

"Nothing to report."

"Stay alert. Now go and bring me back some answers."

With a final bow he headed out of the main chamber and into the secondary guards quarters.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**23 Years Ago, Jacinto Maximum Security Penitentiary  
The Execution of Robert Niles**

Silence, it wasn't unheard of in times like this. One of the very few prisons left that still executed prisoners. Long halls filled with the echoing of chains racking across the concrete floor. Blood spattering the walls in small doses from the constant fights with guards and other inmates alike.

Executions were always top news. A crowd awaited in the main room where a single chamber was sectioned. It was very rare for a man not to fight, a man who usually spoke out for himself now was silent, as if accepting his fate.

Shackles were replaced by metal bands, strapping to a chair, making him immobile. All he did was sit and watch, not a single expression marring his features, not a single hair out of place. Intensity instead of drama. A man who's objective was to make a mark on the world.

In this very room, chemicals were prepared and settled into the main chamber, a mixture of things so vile they were not even to be named. The room was sealed, shutters drawn, and onlookers watched through a single pane of glass to a man still without expression.

A break in the silence occurred with the final sentencing. A hollow echoing in the quiet room seemingly dead as its nature was.

"Robert Jacob Niles, you are hereby sentenced to death for your treason to the council of Jacinto. You are stripped of your scientific rank in the community, stripped of your medical rank, and are to be freed from your prison. What say you?" The judge's voice rang out into the room from the balcony above.

It was the first time he had raised his head, the first time he'd acknowledged his fate, the first time his face held expression.

"By killing me, you doom us all."

"Robert Jacob Niles may the eternal spirits grant you mercy…"

With the final words spoken, a lever was pulled on the outside releasing a black cloud of gas into the chamber. Invisible for moments, there seemed to be no sign of Robert until his darkened outline was captured in the ultraviolet light. His form was convulsing violently against the chair in which he was being held captive. Veins on his neck sticking out, eyes tearing profusely, and vomit pouring from his mouth like a funnel…red in color. Finally the convulsions ceased and his form slumped over, the extra gases being sucked out through ventilation systems as the guard unlocked the door and trailed inside. A hand on the side of his neck checking for a pulse, none.

Silence forever more…there would be silence…

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
****Unknown****Island**** off the Coast**

The main room was filled with activity as several COG members put forth their efforts to decode a journal found amongst the ruins before The Hollow was destroyed.

"Who's just coming forward with this now?" Hoffman barged in the room and the onlookers backed away from him slowly as he looked down at the journal.

A long COG in the back row raised his arm. "Me, sir. We were so busy with everything else, it didn't seem important at the time."

"Mmm." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed a huge sigh. "Well what do we have from it?"

"Not much, really. I mean it's a lot of scientific jargon and chicken scratch. You'd need a shitload of scientists and magnifying glasses at several different strengths to figure this out."

"Get what we have right now and see what you can do." He then turned to Anya. "Lieutenant report."

"Still no word from Delta, they must be extremely deep below the surface."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

Notes: I'm seeing a lot of hits for this story but very few reviews? Please leave a note letting me know what you think...

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JACK, look around for a power supply for the lighting system only." Marcus sighed wearily as they made their way into the darkened facility. In all honesty, he wasn't looking forward to seeing what happened in this place.

As the lights clicked on row by row, Dom found himself looking at his distorted reflection in a dusty metal pod at least two feet away from his face. His body seemingly long-ways as if reflected in a funhouse mirror. He backed away slowly, clutching his lancer tighter to his person as he made his way over to Marcus as he stood frozen looking upon the hundreds of metal pods that seemed like an endless garden. Beyond them were more of the glass stasis tanks like in the facility in New Hope. The cavern was dug out, a long way up, visibility was covered by the dense lighting and the damp walls held moisture in the underlying atmosphere.

"My God…" Dom broke the silence in the quiet quarters as he walked down the aisle to see how far back it went. It seemed to be endless. "I don't like the looks of this, Marcus."

"You and me both."

"So what do we do?"

"See if Baird or Cole is close enough to get a signal and tell them what we're seeing to give to command."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We examine the place, watch what we touch, and take as much data as we can back."

_"Welcome to experiment room 24K65, I'm Niles, please allow me to show you around."_

"Not again."

"JACK, see if you can find a way to shut that off without disturbing anything." He listened at his clicks and whistles while he looked around at several control panels that lined the inside of the vast experimental facility. "Looks like they paid a lot of attention to detail around here."

"Yeah, I just hope that the security isn't as wacko."

"Yeah."

_"I fear for my life, as much as I fear for my work. I swore I wouldn't follow in my fathers' footsteps once he was committed, but unfortunately everything isn't as it seems."_

"What?"

_"This will be my final transmission from this place as I am sealing it off from prying eyes. They will come in and destroy my life's work if I do not. Chairman Monroe, a gentle man by nature, has threatened me the last two visits to my facility. He doesn't even know that this one exists." _

"Shit, this is interesting." Marcus turned to Dom as they both listened as the message was broadcast on the loudspeakers.

_"Where he wanted organs, I created soldiers. Better than my fathers, knowledgeable, aggressive, cunning. My pride left me blinded, but no, not this time. In the event of my capture, wait ten years…you'll see. The price you pay, when I die. It will be oblivion…"_

JACK's clicking brought them back from their haze as they made their trek to the main console. The results weren't pretty.

"They're still alive in those things?" Dom's voice sounded grating as he looked around at the sight before them. "How?"

"Sedation…looks like." He clicked a few keys. "It's just not right; he's been keeping these things as a reminder. I mean, look at this."

They both stared at the screen in disbelief. Soldiers indeed, each one of them housed a different kind of locust. "The inevitable army; who knows what's going to happen if these things get loose."

"Shit…"

"Delta Two, this is Delta One do you copy?"

"Yeah, Baird here what's up?"

"Do you guys have contact with control?"

"I'll have Cole try, why got something?"

"Oh, a whole lot of something I don't even know where to begin."

"Great…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**The Journal of Robert Niles**

_"We live in a world where I am no longer comfortable with the outcome of certain things. Once happy people, filled with hope, filled with joy are reduced to seemingly nothing. I am convinced that the only evil is within the people with power. _

_I was contracted to make men able to recover faster, keep them stronger…but in doing so, I have created something that the world has never seen before. I've created life unlike any other. Life that surpasses even my fathers' expectations. He would be proud if he were sane enough to comprehend. _

_I give the Chairman life, and I get death. Hiding is no longer the answer and I will not hide from my fate. As the human race cannot hide from theirs."_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown Island off the Coast**

_"Did they deserve what we did to them?"_

"Anya, what the hell is this?"

"Back feed from Delta's visit to the COG outpost. Turned out to be a research facility."

"Niles?"

"Yeah." She sighed tucking some hair behind her ear. "It's right before Marcus hacked one of the so called sires in half. I've been doing a few renderings of the creatures and the features look decidedly Locust in nature."

She clicked a few keys and showed a rotating 3-D model of one of the specimens.

"What else?"

"Their design is created off of emptied human DNA, tag markers were removed and it was mostly extinct animals."

"Pulling DNA from extinct animals and combining it with human DNA?" Hoffman scratched his head in concentration, replacing the hat on his head after a few moments.

"Not exactly. It's a little bit more complex than that. Several journal entries that I've been able to decipher constantly talk about him creating soldiers. I think most of these are products from the DNA he collected of PW Veterans."

"Disgracing the war with these things?"

"He opened his father's files that he thought he'd never look at. According to this entry." She held up the journal and Hoffman took it out of her hands to view. "He was confused and looking for guidance. That's when he found out the inner-workings of what his father was trying to do and in his mind, he perfected it."

"The only thing missing was control…" He mused.

"To a certain extent, yes. His failure to comply and the governments failure to destroy has landed us where we are now."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"Control this is Cole, anybody in the house?"

"I copy, Cole. What's going on?" Anya answered.

"Marcus' got some news, but he's too deep to get it in so I'm going to be givin' it to ya."

"Roger that, what has he found out?"

"We don't even know where to begin. It's a lot, we might even have to split up and bring it with us while you send some men down here to help them guard this thing. Locusts are all over it."

"What is it?"

"Some creepy-ass locust factory is what it is. Marcus' got a whole buncha data off the computers but it's like fuckin' huge baby."

"Alright, hold your position and we're going to be sending a Raven en' route to your position." Hoffman butted in. "Make sure you protect that no matter the cost. If we don't get in there and destroy it, we lose this war."

"Copy that, Cole out."

"What are they saying?" Baird asked clearly annoyed.

"They're going to send a chopper with some extra guns while we take JACK back and deposit the info. Then they're gonna relay a possible way to destroy this before the locusts can have it."

"Oh this is going to be fun…" His face scrunched up as he turned to his post.

"Well don't act all cheerful." Cole gave him a backslap.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"So?"

"There sending in a Raven to pick up Cole, Baird and JACK plus some extra guns so they can figure out this mess. We're guarding the funhouse." Marcus grumbled as he continued to fiddle with the terminal, JACK's clicks and whistles beside him downloading files.

"What do you think we'll need?"

"A whole lot of explosives and a shit load of patience."

"Hell yeah."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hollow Temple  
Ruins of the Hollow**

"We fight…" Came the strangled hiss of a Theron Guard, glowing yellowish-green against the fading torch light. What was left of some of the temples proved adequate housing until they could find a new stretch to call home. Most of their numbers were lost during the sinking. They were but only a few now.

"We don't stand a chance." Claimed a Grenadier; his shotgun cocked and resting over his shoulder. The same glow surrounded him as well.

"Who does she think she is, disregarding us when we are her children?" The Theron hissed while slamming his torque bow into a rock formation. "She creates us then dismisses us because we worked in the lower chambers. Because we are just a bit different now from the Imulsion."

"The humans?"

"They shall die too. They will not accept us, just as we couldn't accept them."

"So what do we do now?"

"We find the main army, we find the queens plans." He turned and started making his way to the path that would lead them to the surface, his cloaks billowing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**34 Years Ago, Mount Kadar  
Primary Research Facility**

"Please be careful with those, we only get one shot at this." Robert said as he was passing by some workers heaving specimens in by the dozens. "Red wire over green, twist but not to tight."

"We've got at least twenty of the tanks in."

"Not enough, we're burning daylight and we need to move faster. The quicker you bring them in, the quicker I can set them up."

"You know we're going to be caught right?"

"This is one place they will never look, no one will find anything at the research center." He looked at his right-hand worker. "Have I ever steered us wrong, Daniel?"

"Not yet sir, but I hope I'm not around to see when you do."

With a nod he was turning back towards the other workers bringing in more materials. "No! The chair goes in the back room followed by all of the surgical instruments and the microscopes!"

Daniel just shook his head and continued with his task of booting up terminals.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
Raven En-route to Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"I still don't think you should be doing this, Anya." Clay Carmine sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You should be back at the base with the others."

"I need to be there to analyze the information and give a direct report to Coronal Hoffman." Was her direct reply. "I appreciate the courtesy."

A nod was all she received in return as she watched him face the window. She'd never really known what his two brothers looked like, always wearing that helmet. He was the only one she met who didn't. He had short cropped black hair and his eyes were a hazel green. His face was angled and smoothed in the proper places. Unlike his brothers, his suit was more of a charcoal grey in color and the battle insignia was towards his left pectoral instead of in the center.

"Hey this is Cole, we see you and we're ready for you."

"Copy that Cole, we're getting ready to land now."

The landing was a little jarring since the terrain wasn't exactly ideal as the pilot set the Raven down on a slightly uneven place. Carmine and Ralf were the first to get off the Raven followed by Anya.

"What have we got?" She asked in a soft tone as Cole helped her down from the helicopter.

"Marcus an' Dom got some creepy shit back there. We got all the shit cleared out but we're holdin' back just in case."

She nodded quickly and started heading in the direction to meet up with them.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**20 Years ago, The Hollow  
Queens Chambers**

"They invade our homes but no more, I say we take the fight to them. We are superior, we will dominate, we will triumph!"

"You are convincing in your own right, Majesty." Came a quiet rumble from behind.

"Raam, how many times do I have to ask you to not sneak up on me?" Her voice was stern, but without malice.

"I am sorry." Came the garbled speech. "I came with news."

"Good news I hope…"

"I never deliver bad news, my queen." He bowed slowly, kneeling before her. "Our troops are almost finished their training. Weapons are close to completion…we are nearly there. Not too much longer now."

"And the surface?"

"Still raged with war. If we attack soon, we will have the advantage." Her fingers rested underneath his chin and lifted his face to meet hers.

"I have given you a gift, Raam. Do not waste it."

"Yes, my queen. I live to serve you."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
Unknown Island off the Coast**

"This is command, what's the status?"

"We've managed to find a break in the underground network to get a signal out. It's not good, sir. Not good at all." Marcus answered listening to the excess static.

"In plain terms, Sergeant."

"We're fucked unless we destroy this base and all its contents."

"Duly noted." He heard Hoffman sigh over the line. "I've sent Lieutenant Stroud out there and a whole 'nother squad to aid you in your search and defend your position."

"Roger that." He sighed watching information gather on another terminal. "What else do you want?"

"Anything you can find me, Fenix. Once we get the information back to base, we'll devise a plan for destroying the outpost. How heavy is the encryption?"

"Heavy."

"Keep us posted."

"Copy that, Fenix out." He turned to see Dom approaching him with Anya close behind.

"I don't like this, man." He sighed as he stood beside his long-time friend.

"Neither do I."

"JACK's pulled a lot of data Marcus." Anya interrupted them as she started clicking keys on the terminal. "Niles has several things on this that are under lock and key. Video journals too."

"Heh, well imagine that."

"What are you going to do with them all?"

"Download them all on JACK's hard drive and take them back to base."

"Uh guys, we've got company, and not the tea and cookies type." Baird shouted through the ear piece causing Marcus to wince visibly.

"How many?" He clicked the tac-com.

"Enough!" Baird answered in a huff. "They're not using E-Holes either."

"Roger that. You need back up?"

"Not yet, but you'll know when we do. How's the collection going?"

Marcus turned to Anya. "How much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes and I should have everything. We've got enough explosives on the Raven to take this thing out."

"She's almost done, just keep them at bay long enough so we can start transferring the goods on the Raven to take this place out."

"Roger that boss man, but hurry up!"

"Fenix out." He turned back to Anya. "Hurry up a bit, we've got to clear this out before we can plant the explosives."

"You stay here with Anya, Marcus. I'm going in."

"Dom, don't be an idiot."

"Someone's got to stay here and guard the place. Might as well be you."

"We both are; we're a team."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Jacinto 15 Years Ago  
Central Square**

"Baby, you know it's beautiful." Dom sighed as he raised his wife up in his arms and turned her in a circle. "But not as beautiful as you are."

"It seems so much quieter that before." She shook her head. "I am grateful. Do you think it will last?"

"Yeah, I do. I really do. We worked so hard." He smiled at her gently and took her hand in his. "We've got some shopping to do for our children."

"You spoil them so."

"I love them, Maria, and I have some making up to do for the time I was absent in their lives."

She laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. "They love you like I do, Dominic. Presents won't change that."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

15 Years Ago, The Santiago Household

"Kids you need to come inside now and wash up, dinner will be on in 15."

"Okay gramma."

It was a typical day as she watched the kids rush inside and smiled. She was proud of her son and her daughter-in-law. Her musing didn't last long as she felt the ground begin to tremble beneath her feet…the sound of crackling earth filled her ears as she thought about the children first and foremost. The earth shook and split as she passed the gap in the floor and headed towards the children's rooms. To her horror the house kept splitting…

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**15 Years Ago  
The Hollow**

"We move in today…no more waiting, no more silence. The humans will know their true enemy."

"Yes my queen, it will be done."

"See that it is, RAAM. Do not fail me."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Seven

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

**Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day  
Unknown Island off the Coast**

Colonel Hoffman was pacing back and forth in his small quarters waiting on more word from the ruins of Mount Kadar. Anya had sent a transmission that he wasn't very fond of and he was also waiting on the translations to some paperwork from the few scientists and data analysts that they managed to recruit. Most of them were some stranded hoping for a safe haven for their families and some good food. He was willing to provide to get the information he needed.

"Colonel…I hate to interrupt but we have a situation that requires your immediate attention."

Hoffman turned to address the man standing in his open doorway, a man dressed in the traditional post uniform holding a clip board in front of his chest. Sandy-brown hair was cropped short as he pushed his glasses up that were slowly sliding down his nose. Hazel eyes stared back at him as he held his stance out of respect.

"At ease, soldier. Report." He saw the man visibly relax at his words.

"There's been a breech in code, something is wrong with that terminal that Marcus and his team were hacking. It's got a self destruct sequence that can't be over ridden. It was set up just in case anything went wrong with the software. It's scheduled to go off in less than an hour and we have no way of contacting them to get out of there. All of the signals are jammed."

"Fuck." He slammed his coffee down on the table beside him. "I'm coming, clear the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

"Marcus, there's a problem."

"What Anya?" Marcus grunted as he reloaded his rifle.

"There's something encrypted in this area and I think that I'm not seeing something I'm supposed to be seeing."

"Shit." He tried to get into contact with command. "The radio's out, Anya. I'm not getting anything. We're too deep in the tunnel. Just hold that point and we're coming back; the danger's almost past."

"Copy that, hurry."

Marcus turned to Dom as they both ducked behind the rock formation. "Anya's got an issue with encryption and we're too deep to get a signal out."

"What about Baird and Cole, they're further up." Dom replied as he plugged another locust full of bullets, the blood spattering against a wall and the creature fell forward onto the dirt covered ground, kicking up dust with a dull thud.

"Hold on, I'll get a few more shots in then we'll try."

"Right."

More weapon fire coated the cavern as the brilliant flashes of gunpowder lit the darkness around them. Bodies continued to hit the floor as they ducked back again to reload their weapons.

"Baird this is Marcus, come in."

"Yeah, what…kinda busy right now."

"You far enough up to get a signal out?"

"No, just local radio right now, not even the chopper guys can hear us. Cole's almost through, I'll let him know the situation. What's up?"

"Anya's reached an encryption that can't be decoded and we need contact with command ASAP."

"Got it boss man. Hang tight."

"Hurry, Baird. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, yeah…what do I look like a miracle worker?"

The com clicked silent as he popped up from behind the rock once again to fire a clip into an unsuspecting locust. The bullets ricochet off its armor and popped against the walls of the cave, others sunk into flesh and imbedded themselves, the wounds leaking blood as it sank to its knees. A well placed shot gun blast by Dom tore its head from its shoulders causing it to fall forward in a pool of blood and gore. Fresh bile seeped through the hole in the neck left by the head being displaced from its body.

"Damn…" Dom chuckled. "That's one for the records."

"I'll say." Marcus replied. "What'dya say we start blowin' this joint?"

"I'm game."

With those words, Marcus pulled a grenade from his belt and started swinging it to gain momentum. Aiming just to the left where a pile of locusts were gaining speed and starting to head towards them, he tossed it into the fray hearing the mechanical beeping and watching as several of them exploded in a wash of blood, body parts, brain matter, bile, and bone. The spray coated the walls dripping down to the rocky floor.

Dom tossed his to the right with the same precision and watched the same effect happen while Marcus took out the remainder of them with his sniper rifle. Their heads busting like watermelon against the force of each bullet.

Heading back for the tunnel, the tac-com clicked back to life with Baird's panic and usual sarcasm.

"Guys you might want to get out of there unless you want to be soup."

"What?"

"The reason why Anya can't get passed the encryption is because that room is wired to explode. Put the rest of the accelerant in the room with the detonation switch and get the fuck out of there!"

"We're movin'!" He turned to Dom and started to sprint. "Still got that remote?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"That rooms set for self-destruct. We've got to get Anya out of there and place that detonator in there just in case, but we're not taking any chances."

"Anya, get your ass to the front of the clearing, we're getting you and making our way out of this place." He switched over to contact her.

"Copy that, Marcus."

As they reached the entrance, Dom quickly set the switches and placed the device on one of the barrels of accelerant. Hitting the switch as Marcus grabbed up Anya, much to her dismay, and they started to high-tail it out of there.

"Put me down Marcus, I can walk you know."

"Hell, this place could be blowing up in a few minutes for all we know, so just be quiet and enjoy the ride. Baird's contact dropped out before we could get all the details." Marcus grumbled. "Let's go Dom! Move your ass! We've gotta get to the KR!"

"I'm goin' Marcus, damn!"

Finally they saw light up ahead as they made it to the entrance of the cavern where the KR was waiting for them to climb aboard. Cole, Baird, and a few other gears were already on board waiting for them as they pulled Dom up onto the chopper and Marcus grit his teeth and grabbed one of the bars and hoisted himself and Anya up onto the deck finally setting her on her feet as he held on.

"We're all here?" He huffed to the other soldiers.

"YEAH!" Was the unison reply.

"Then pilot, let's get out of here!"

"Roger that."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**Apartment Complex, Central Jacinto  
11 Years ago, 4 Years After E-Day**

"Maria? Maria, I'm home to see you." Dom shouted to the seemingly empty apartment. It wasn't like Maria to be silent when he announced his presence. Still, even so, after their children had been found dead she hadn't said much of anything. However, she'd always come to greet him and they'd sit in silence just holding each other. He needed that now just as much as she did. It was rare in the rotation when he was allowed to come back to this place they'd been calling home since a year after E-Day. Since then nothing had been the same and it never would.

"Maria?" Again nothing, not even footfalls on the stairs, the soft one's he'd have to strain to hear when she'd ever so slowly come down the stairs. He searched the entire apartment only to come up empty. The bedroom, sparsely furnished, held no life, the bathroom, the hallway, the kitchen, the living room, and even the back porch swing that he'd find her occasionally sitting in.

She was gone and he was alone. Some of her possessions still remained as he pulled one of her shirts from the floor and held it to his chest, tears trailing down his cheeks as he sat on the empty and unmade bed. It was then he heard a knock on the door and the voice of his best friend call him. He was hoping it was her, but it was only him.

"Dom? You home?"

"Up here, Marcus." He called from the room, surprisingly his anguished voice carrying as he saw Marcus come into view in the door way of the bedroom.

"Dom?"

"She's gone." He turned his head to meet his brown eyes with is friends unnatural blue. "I don't know when she left, and I don't know where she went…but she's gone and I need to find her. I can't lose her too."

"It's going to be okay." Dom watched as he started to come forward, his body language suggesting that he didn't really know what to do but was trying anyway. He felt the hand he placed on his shoulder as they both looked forward towards the wall. He knew it was as close as Marcus could come to comforting someone, and Dom took it because he needed it. How long they were like that, no one could say, but the silence was better than any words that could ever be spoken.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**The Ruins of Mount Kadar  
KR Unit a Safe Distance Away**

It turns out the Intel was solid, as soon as they reached a safe distance away from the mountain, and not a moment too soon, it shattered into a million pieces in a fiery explosion of rock, dust, and heated metal. Imulsion sputtered up from the crater only to wane back down to the crust below forming a bright glowing pool. The metal pods floated on the waters surface before sinking down due to the weight.

"Delta, report." Came Colonel Hoffman's voice in Marcus' ear piece.

"The information you gave us was solid, the lab had a self destruct command and the mountain just exploded directly in front of our current location. Did you managed to get the Intel we sent with the other KR?"

"Yes, Delta we did. When you guys get back, we're going to continue to decode the information and come up with the second location you and your men will have to hit next. Command out."

"We headin' back to base?" He heard Cole ask.

"Yeah, we are. We've got some files to decode and hopefully some sleep before our next mission."

"Sounds good to me." Dom chimed in as he was redressing his arm and turning his gaze towards Anya. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little shaken."

Marcus then turned his gaze to meet hers and only uttered one word, mumbled and barely audible. "Sorry."

To the untrained eye the action was unnoticeable, but Dom noticed it when the others didn't, he even heard it when others didn't. However, he wasn't going to pry as he watched his long-time friend turn back to the view outside the KR's open door hatch.

The sea looked the same, the crumpled ruins of Jacinto looked the same, but where they were headed did not…it was actually quite decent and less battle hardened than the rest of the planet. It was nice to see something untarnished and usable. He just hoped that it stayed that way and the locusts were none the wiser.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could still feel his stomach swimming around in his abdomen, his late lunch felt like it was ready to make an encore as he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for his room. At the last minute, the chopper had an engine malfunction and the landing was less than desirable. Finding the shirt he'd discarded earlier, he smelled it, finding it to be usable he put it on. The fabric bunched a bit as he pulled it over his head but settled into place stretching just a bit over his muscled chest.

Digging around he found a pair of boxers and a set of COG issue cargo pants. Throwing the wet towel in the bathroom, he grabbed the dry one he'd laid on the bureau and started to dry his hair. Sweeping it back, he let it fall in shaggy wisps and sighed. Soon he'd have to have a trim just to keep the hair out of his eyes when he wasn't wearing his do-rag. Looking at said item, he sighed and walked to the sink with it. Turning the taps he added a bit of soap to the mix and plugged the drain. Standing there with neat precision, he washed and wrung it, draining the dirt filled water and refilling the basin to rinse it the rest of the way. He then drained it again, wrung out the bandanna and hung it on one of the rungs of the towel rack. It would be dry later.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**Unknown Underground Location  
Present Day**

The queen paced backwards and forth in front of her throne in her chambers, knelt in front of her pacing form was Skorge awaiting his trial. His head bowed and his posture rigid as a cold chill lit his spine. He knew the ramifications of his actions were not going to be pleasant.

"You lost a whole army, I should have you executed. Failure is not an option. At least seventy years of experiments and data went down with that laboratory. I kept you on and alive because you served me well in the past, now you are only concerned with your survival."

She walked up close to him and placed her hand underneath his chin so that his masked face would meet hers. Her white eyes penetrated his with a fury that surpassed even the mightiest of warriors.

"This is your last chance; you brought back that disk, get it to my palace guards and find out what's on it. If it has the next location of another lab, then your life will be spared, if not I'll throw you to my pets. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Queen." He hissed as he took the disk from her hand and made his way to the guards' chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown Island off the Coast  
****Present Day, 15 Years After E-Day**

It was quiet for once, not the uncomfortable type of quiet, but the quiet that's welcome after a long hard day. He had little time for rest these days and he felt as if he was burning out. The rest he was getting now didn't even seem sufficient because he couldn't sleep. Dinner had been a quiet affair, mostly because Dom wasn't up to talking. In all honesty, he didn't blame him. Maria's death had officially hit the three month mark and he was always quiet in closed quarters in honor of her memory. For respect, he honored that silence when in his friends presence. So their meal was in complete silence, if it could be called a meal. Eating the strange rations they had every day could hardly be called a meal.

The air was cool and somewhat warm at the same time as a gentle breeze passed him by while he stood out on the short balcony that led out of his room by a sliding glass door. He watched as the sun set beyond the horizon, the colors mixing in the clouds and refracting to the surface below. He leaned heavily against the wall, his shoulder supporting his weight, as he stared out into the open space; that gentle breeze whipping by his form and ruffling his hair and clothes. That's when he heard a knock on the glass pane of the door he'd left open.

Marcus turned his gaze to find Dom standing behind him with a solemn expressing gracing his features; his brown eyes met his blue ones and then cast down towards the ground. Understanding shot through him and he stepped to the left and pulled two chairs from the side and sat them in the unoccupied space. Again their silent communication came into play as Dom sat in the chair to the left and Marcus took his seat to the right. Together they looked out over the balcony and watched the sunset, the deep oranges and reds shifting to deep purple, violet, and magenta.

The buildings seemed to take on a life of their own as the colors cast shadows on certain aspects of each one. Especially the intricate statues that were placed around one of the many spiritual chapels that lined the island. Looking at that chapel instantly reminded him of Tai and the image of his head being torn clean off his shoulders flashed in front of his vision. Leaning back in the chair, he stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles; right over left. At that moment, Dom decided to break the thickening silence as the stars started to shine overhead.

"When is that briefing we're supposed to go to?"

Marcus sighed and kept his gaze forward. "It's supposed to be tomorrow morning bright and early. Hoffman wants this shit locked down ASAP and I just want it to be over with. Apparently the encryption was copied to JACK's mainframe and he's got a whole bunch of those computer data analysts working on it."

He watched Dom nod. "How much have they figured out?"

"Only bits and pieces, they're going to be working through the night. We're supposed to get some sleep and be ready for it. Hoffman doesn't want us sleeping on the job."

"Hmph."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Do you ever regret going to save your father?"

Marcus just looked at him oddly for a few seconds, the question was out of the blue; and then he cleared his throat and chose his words carefully. "As a soldier I do because of where I ended up. But as a person in general I don't because even though we never got along and we didn't speak much after mom disappeared, he was still my father and I know that deep down I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Dom only nodded and started rising from his chair to start walking to his room. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Anya was slowly making her way to her quarters when she saw Dom exit Marcus' room with a quiet expression on his features. He left the door open just enough for her to see inside. Through the opening she saw the curtain drawn back to the sliding glass door and it all the way open to reveal Marcus' form sitting in one of the chairs looking out at the collection of stars and a view of some of the moons, Rosea being the closest. The orange/yellow oval glowed brightly in the sky casting the colors down on the buildings below. It was then that she realized her feet had carried her to the open door and she stood in the doorway frozen, not knowing what to do. It was then that she saw his body turn to face her briefly and his head nod once as if signaling her to join him. Hesitating for only a moment, she sat in the unoccupied chair and looked out at the sky.

"Something wrong?" She heard his gruff voice say beside her, breaking the silence and giving her pause.

Anya shrugged and settled her gaze on his face illuminated by the moon glow, the shadows cast firmly on him and she took it all in. She remembered in that moment how he looked all those years ago during the Pendulum Wars, his face unmarred by time and scars. However, she didn't think any less of his looks because of the imperfections; she thought they added an element to his appeal. Even now she couldn't pin point what had drawn her to this incredible man, even so she debated with herself if she really wanted to.

"Not really." She finally responded to his query. "Just waiting on results, I was passing by and noticed Dom exit. Is he okay?"

"He's as okay as can be expected." He answered dully. "That's all I can say."

"What about you?"

"Can't complain." She watched his shoulders bunch as he shrugged. "I'm alive."

After a few more moments of silence she hefted herself from the chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep, Marcus. Long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, only if you do the same."

Anya nodded and headed for the door. "Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Five a.m. seemed to be ingrained in his body as he rose from the cot and started his routine. By the time he was dressed and down for breakfast seemed like the blink of an eye. The briefing room was already full by the time he got there with the rest of his squad following close behind.

Colonel Hoffman was standing close to one of the computer terminals right beside Anya and was engrossed in whatever was on that particular screen. He finally turned towards them with a grim look on his features.

"Delta, you have a new mission. It's not going to be easy, seeing as how Jacinto was sunk, but there is another lab underground that missed the flood. A King Raven will take you as far as Rydin City, right off the panhandle towards the sunken Jacinto, there's an underground mine there used as a steel mill and a pumping station for Imulsion. You'll enter at the south tunnel and make your way straight down. JACK will be carrying directions."

"What about surface contact? Technical assistance?" Marcus asked with a sour look on his face. They were almost incinerated because of lack of communication on their last mission."

"You'll be taking one of our lead technicians with you. Corporal Jamenson is one of the highest-ranking decoders on the force." He turned towards the table in front of them. "You'll start suiting up now, you leave in thirty minutes."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The armor felt heavier and heavier each time he put it on, though he was strangely used to it now, it felt like a second skin. It had been all he knew for close to twenty years of his life. He stood in the prep bay waiting on the newcomer when he saw a woman approaching their position.

She was tall, slender, black hair and green eyes. Her uniform was standard issue COG armor altered to fit and she carried the lancer with skilled precision.

"Corporal Jamenson I presume?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Corporal Grace Jamenson. " Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. She'd heard all about Marcus Fenix from her colleagues, a highly decorated soldier with a history of defying orders.

"You must be Marcus Fenix."

"Sergeant." He replied thickly.

"Sergeant." She answered in the same tone.

"Hmm." He then turned as Hoffman came into view, JACK in tow.

"JACK's been programmed and ready. Jamenson, I'm expecting you to get Delta back here in one piece. There is no room for error here."

"Fine, Hoffman." She replied and made her way to the KR. "You just make sure we can continue to make surface contact."

"You're on thin ice, Corporal."

"The same could be said about you."

"Damn, I've never heard anybody talk to Colonel Hoffman that way." Dom said with a smirk.

"Well maybe it was due time." Marcus chuckled, turning towards Dom. "He's been a little irritating lately."

"Yeah, but at least we're getting shit done."

"Hell, we've still got this place to wipe out and who knows what else." He ran a hand over his face. "Jamenson's alright in my book though."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**150 Feet Below the City of Rydin  
****Present Day**

"I want to know what you see, Skorge."

"An army, my queen. But there is a problem. We cannot get in and it is not safe to leave behind unattended. The humans must know this one exists too." Came the hiss in the vast chamber. Two therons stood behind him, their torque bows primed and ready.

"Leave my guards with the lab and come back here. I have some things you need."

"Yes, my queen." He then turned to the guards. "You will stay and watch. Notify me if the Human's approach. Do not engage, just guard and defend your position."

"Yes, Skorge." The guards hissed and made their way to the huge metal door settled in the rock face.

The path was solid stone as Skorge made his way back to his reaver and out through the north entrance. The sky was darkening, signaling an oncoming storm as thunder rocked the sky and made the ground tremble with its force. Time was not a commodity he had to waste as he flew towards the horizon.

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

**Raven En-route to Rydin  
****Present Day**

It was extremely quiet for some unknown reason, the only things to be heard was Jamenson tinkering with the keyboard on the communications device and the chopper blades of the Raven as it continued its trek through the sky. Marcus looked out over the clear blue water and let out a lofty sigh; his mind only held two thoughts. Neither of them were pleasant.

"You need to cool your jets, Fenix. If everything goes according to plan, this drop zone will be a piece of cake." Jamenson's voice came from behind him.

"Sure, right. That is if we don't have an ambush waiting for us." He grunted. "Nothin's ever easy, J. Nothin'."

"Nothing worth fighting for. I've been with three squads before this one. All of them hardly able to blow their noses and walk at the same time." She chuckled. "But the only reason I'm here is because of those locust bastards taking away my right to reproduce. If it hadn't been for Clay, I'd be dead."

"Long story?"

"Shit, fucked up story is more like it." She shook her head. "I've got the scars to prove it."

"I'll take your word for it." He turned around and looked at her form resting in the corner of the KR, her eyes glued to the small screen of JACK's display and the other screen of the communications device.

"What about your scars?"

"Line of duty, Aspho Point." Was his blunt reply. "That's all you need to know."

"Mmm, lets just say that I know the whole story."

"Sure ya do."

"I'm not as young as I look, Sarge. I was a one of the high ranking officers during the Pendulum Wars, camps all up and down the sides of Jacinto. I was one of Hoffman's right hand officers, that's the only reason he tolerates me."

"Is that right?"

"After the war, I was decommissioned. It was peaceful for a while, as you know, but that's when all hell broke loose. I ran with a few squads, low level, base class. Times were tough. I thought I'd never have to fight another battle after the PW's. I was wrong, they killed the man I loved, damned hell-spawn."

"We all have shit that rubs us raw."

"My fiancé, your father, Dom's wife." She stated quietly. "Everything in the world that ever mattered."

"Yeah." His eyes settled on Dom beside him. Those eyes of his glued to the picture that he carried with him everywhere he went. The solitary portrait of him and his wife encased on that piece of paper.

"Alright Gears, it's time to rock and roll. Rydin is in sight." The pilot called from the cockpit.

"Copy that, we're bracing for landing."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

XXXXXXXXxxxx

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

**The Queens Chambers, Unknown Underground Location  
Present Day**

"I see that you have bought me failure once again, Skorge."

"I have not." Came the guttural shriek. "I have brought you answers and a location."

"Transmissions report that the humans are on their way to the location you've specified. The guards you left there will be slaughtered."

"Why didn't you tell me before I left?"

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" Her face contorted into an insulted expression. "I should hope not, especially if you want to keep your head."

Skorge bit his tongue and stood their listening to her continue the assault on his current position. She was sitting in that chair, seemed like that's where she always was and it was high time someone put her in her place.

"Enough!" He finally hissed. "I have done what you asked, you brought me here for information and it will be a waste of time to come here and not receive it."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she sighed bitterly. "Do not think that your words will go unpunished."

Turning away from him she walked towards a stone shelf and pulled down a couple of files and some trinkets. Her nimble fingers flipped through the partially charred remnants and extracted the folder needed plus a small box to go with said file.

"This is all you will need, read the instructions carefully or else all will be lost. Niles was a careful man and any misstep will lead to dire consequences."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx  
**Outskirts of Jacinto Sinkhole  
****Rydin City**

The vision up close was even worse than from the air. It seemed so surreal that it felt like imagination. The entire squad looked at the watery grave where Jacinto once stood and hoped to wake up, feeling as if they were in a nightmare. The sun reflected over the horizon at the man-made body of water. The buildings resting just below the surface, some of them still visible by the tips of the architecture. A rainbow of colors refracted on the water as it rolled into the shore. Multiple bubbles could be seen and steam rising from the surface.

"Man I never thought this would be the view of Jacinto." Dom broke the silence as they gazed upon the remainder of their civilization.

"Yeah well, none of us did." Marcus muttered as he holstered his lancer.

Baird and Cole hopped off the Raven followed by Jamenson and her supplies. "So this is Jacinto."

"More like Lake Jacinto. Too bad there won't be any fishing." Baird replied as he holstered his own rifle and stepped up next to Cole who was standing beside Marcus and Dom.

"So what's the plan? Grab a few lawn chairs and stare at the great blue yonder or are we going to do something?"

Marcus glared at him before he turned around and they followed suit. "You got the directions to this mineshaft or what?"

"Yep." Jamenson replied as she pulled out a holo-projector. "We're closest to the entrance Hoffman wants us to infiltrate. However, these grounds are overrun by locust forces so we'll have to tread lightly."

"What numbers are we looking at?"

"Most of the civilization was decimated with the flood. These are just some of the back-up units." She pointed towards the speculated origin of the lab. "There is a lab in this region that houses some of the later experiments before Niles officially shut down the project. These are his most advanced creations. I have a solid bet that there are going to be some locust guards around this vicinity." She gestured to the space between a mine entrance and an abandoned elevator. "We won't know anything for certain until we get there."

"Alright, we're taking the south entrance due west of our position. We're going to have to be extremely cautious because the mine hasn't been in operation for over sixty years. Stay close, don't get separated."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxx

Skorge touched down just outside the cavern to the west entrance on the far side of Rydin. His last conversation with the queen sickened him to no end. Pretty soon there would be an uproar against her unusual methods and he couldn't wait to see it. He watched the humans enter the cave from a much higher vantage point and hissed softly at his bad luck. The guards would be defenseless if he didn't hurry.

The lower cavern was dark and damp where some of the sea spray had managed to creep in front time to time with the tide. There were small puddles here and there from where the water had collected but nothing too serious to prevent entry by flooding. If the queen had evacuated all the troops like he'd told her to, this wouldn't be happening at all.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man it really stinks down here." Baird grumbled as they kept walking down the main walkway. It seemed that the place kept getting narrower and narrower as they continued their trek. "And where the hell are we anyway?"

"Baird, shut up."

"What'd I say?"

It was then that Jamenson broke into the conversation with directions on where to turn and when. The rockiness of the cavern floor crunched under their heavy armored boots as they continued to make their way through. JACK kept the path well lit so that they could see every detail. The walls were studded with wood paneling every yard or so, and from the ceiling hung lamps that had been out of commission for quite sometime. The generator that they had found didn't hold enough power to start any section of them. It died while they were halfway through the first cavern turning into the second.

"How do we know that this shit is even down here man?"

"Baird, woulda just stay cool?" Cole sighed as he trailed behind his best friend and squad mate. "We'll get there when we get there."

"And in the meantime we have to walk through shit."

"Ain't nothing here other than rocks and gravel."

"Mold, dust, mildew. Not good for the lungs."

"Man seriously." Dom finally spoke. "I'd rather be breathing this than that leftover imulsion shit. So just keep quiet until we get there."

"Fine, fine."

"Marcus." Jamenson spoke up. "There's going to be another turn coming up here on the right. That tunnel should take us directly to what we're looking for."

"Right."

As they made their way to a clearing, they all ducked behind whatever cover they could find as they saw two heavily decorated Theron Guards guarding a silver/grey metal door. The lighting was low coming from a small fire in the center of the room. The orange glow cast shadows on the incoming figure.

"Skorge. That son of a bitch." Marcus grit his teeth. "We've got to stop them from getting in there before we do."

"No problem." Jamenson spoke up as she pulled her sniper rifle from her back. "Who do you want me to take out first?"

"How good are you with that thing?"

"The best." She smirked. "I have even money that Skorge is the first to go?"

"Even odds if you take him out successfully. He's the queens right hand lackey."

"Not for long." She lined up her scope and set the zoom to his position. His face came into view, a masked face with a grotesque set of fang-like teeth. The sights she'd seen would make any other woman gag, but she bit her tongue and held steady.

"When you get a clear shot, take it. We're going to secure the perimeter along the outer wall. Let's get ready for action. Watch for torque arrows."

"Not a problem."

Finally Skorge had stopped moving long enough for her to entirely line up her scope with the shot centered right between his eyes. The rifle roared to life as the shot fired through the din echoing along the walls…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy with other things and college that I haven't had a chance to write anything. I hope you enjoy this small update and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched through her scope as the bullet connected with its target, a brilliant flash of blood and gore coating the wall where Skorge once stood. Brain matter and bone littered the floor as his head came apart in over a million pieces. The sound splitting the silence all around as the body fell to its knees and then forward with a sickening thud.

Torque shots connected with the cavern walls, exploding on impact, shattering rock and causing the unstable area to shake around them. Debris fell around them as the rest of the squad lined up their shots and fired while the two guards hauled ass behind barriers to reload their own weapons.

"Hell yeah girl, nice shot." Was Dom's cheerful tone through her earpiece as she ducked behind her own cover to reload her rife and place it on her back. Taking her lancer from its perch, she checked the clip and then popped up from behind cover to fire on the Theron to the left. The arrow tip glowed bright orange and she again ducked as it hit above her head on the wall behind her. Showering her with debris and making her ears ring in the process.

"How we doin'?"

"Not good." She replied. "This cavern is too unstable for this kind of activity. We need to isolate the threat, neutralize it, or this cavern is going to come down around us and we're going to be trapped here."

"Great." Marcus grunted. "Let's hit 'em hard, Delta. No explosives or this shit's gonna get ugly."

His words fell on deaf ears since Baird had already tossed a grenade into the fray as more locust came from the right. It exploded in a flash of fiery light and smoke, blood, bone, bile, and brain matter attached itself to the cavern walls as the not-so-stable structure started to crumble around them.

"Baird!" Marcus shouted with an angry glare and started heading for the center of the structure. "Everybody front and center right now, this place is coming down!"

The rumbling continued and rocks coated each of the exits blocking them off. Jack was their only light source as the fire had been snuffed out by the falling debris, the oxygen cut off from the rest of the cavern.

"Everybody okay?"

"Barely." Dom said from the floor beside him as he reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"JACK search around and see what you can find."

"Honestly Marcus we're not going to find much of anything." Jamenson commented as she looked at the piles of rock blocking off the exits. "We're as good as dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that miss negativity." Baird shot in her direction as he picked up a folder next to the fallen Skorge. "Looks like there's a key here to the lab and maybe a way out of this joint."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you." She got up face to face with him.

Just then Marcus' lancer split between the two revving dangerously as he shot a glare at both of them. "That'll be enough. We're going to get in that chamber, get what we need, then see if there is another way out of this place." He turned to Baird. "As for you, I'm not even remotely finished this conversation so when we get back to base you'd better stay behind with the chopper."

"Whatever." Was his reply as he took the folder to the door with JACKs light in tow.

"Damn Marcus."

"They'll get over it if they know what's good for 'em." He shook his head. "Let's just get movin', we don't need to stay in this place longer than necessary."

"I second that."

"So what's with the funky looking key?" Dom finally asked as they approached the door. Baird was reading over the weathered files in the folder while Jamenson was peering over his shoulder.

"This door is under a heavy locking mechanism. One false move and we'll be blown to bits, so I'd appreciate complete quiet while I concentrate." He responded thickly and then directed his gaze towards the woman behind him. "If you're going to help, don't peer over my shoulder."

"Whatever you say." She shrugged. "Lemme see that."

"I'd prefer it if you'd just stand back and let me do my job."

"Letting you do your job has almost gotten us killed." She retaliated.

"Fuck you."

"You talk to your mother with that mouth?"

This time Marcus shoved them both apart, took the folder and other essentials from Baird and handed them to Jamenson. "I'm not warning you two again, next time I'm going to have Dom and Cole handle you two because sure as I'm standing here I'll rip both of you a new asshole. Don't test me!"

Dom turned to him and sighed. "I just want out of here."

"And I just want them two to stop acting like children."

"Amen to that." Cole piped up. "So does anyone got a plan?"

"The key is structured to fit in the lock, the question is if the door will open and we'll be blown to hell, or if it'll open and there's going to be a secret way out of this shithole." Marcus sighed and looked at it with the aide of JACK's light. "I'm voting for option B."

"Man, we all are."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this short little snippet while I work on the next chapter!

XXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we can put aside our differences and work on this together?" Jamenson asked while huffing out a breath.

"Fine, whatever." Baird answered with the same tone as she let him hold the other half of the folder while they conversed. On the other side of the cave Dom, Marcus, and Cole were sitting in silence waiting on the two techs to make up their minds.

"It's upside down." She stated with a huff. "He wrote the instructions upside down."

"Great, so flip it already." Baird shuffled around with some papers before it was readable. "Now what?"

"I seem to think that this key will activate the detonation device if not turned quickly."

"How quickly?"

"Well, you see this?" She pointed to a glyph. "This symbol was often used on explosives a very long time ago and there is a pin inside the locking mechanism that will short out and cause the lab to explode."

Baird rubbed his chin as he looked at the schematics and then at the door in front of them. "If this is accurate, then I may be able to bypass it."

"How?" She gave him a skeptical look. "There is only a ten second delay before the first charge blows."

"Ten seconds is all I need." He pointed to the locking mechanism. "The pin is metal in front of an electrical charge. If we can send a charge through the lock then it will short out and open without even having to use the key. The question remains on how much voltage we'll need."

"Oh…I see now. The key is to set the pin to complete the charge so that the door opens." She rubbed her chin. "We're running out of air and time, we need to figure out the amount of electricity quickly."

"Well if I can expose a few wires from JACK's center console, there would be enough to spring the lock without damaging effects." Baird straightened and went to pop the panel when his arm was grasped by hers and their eyes met.

"How certain are you that this will work?" She asked softly.

"About ninety-five percent."

At her nod he started to tinker with the panel and then the exposed wires, being careful not to put JACK out of commission. Bending down, he removed a glove and tediously twisted the wires together with his gloved hand before gently easing it into the locking mechanism. A jolt and several clicks later signaled the opening of the door. After the final release was sprung, the air seal opened with a huge hiss and they all gathered round to witness the room power up before entering it.

The room around them was huge, cold, and stale. Blue containers lined the floor for at least three levels, all of them in a synchronized order. Their breath could be seen in the air in front of them as they trekked the path towards one of the terminals, Baird hastily searching through and finding nothing dangerous, yet.

"Baird, whadya got?"

"It's not good. This whole army is due to awaken in about ten days; hopefully if I find a map first we can set this place to blow after we're able to get out." He clicked a few more keys, and then ran his glove over the frosted surface of the screen. "The cold's going to make it a bit difficult though."

"How so?" Marcus asked.

"The terminals really aren't built to sustain cold temperatures and right now, the temperature in this cavern is pushing the limits of the equipment." He explained quickly. "Each terminal is set up with a temperature read. If the terminals get too warm, the area around us is going to get colder, if I can reroute the power I can keep this place at the same temperature, but it's going to take time. Too much time. Since most of the files are encrypted, we should just take what we need, set the charges, and get out."

"Is there an exit?" Dom asked while looking around.

"Up two flights of stairs and out to the other side." Jamenson responded as she filed in beside Baird with JACK.

"How much time?"

"Ten to fifteen minutes tops."

Marcus turned to Cole and Dom with a nod before turning back to the team of techs. "Do it, but make sure you get everything we need."

"Anything else with that?"

Shaking his head he tried to use his com-link but found it contained nothing but static. "Where's our surface communication?"

"It's offline right now. Even with the equipment I've brought, these facilities seem to block out our radio transmissions. I figure it's because these labs were not supposed to be discovered."

"It's just a great day for us then." He sighed. "Dom, I want you to get the instructions from Baird and go up top to get a signal out and tell Anya what's going on. Watch your back out there, locust could be on the way."

"Right." Dom turned to the techs for directions.

"Cole, I need you to go with him and keep an eye out. Since we've discovered this place, I'm sure that the Queen is still looking for her armies. If what we had to fight to get in here is any indication, we're going to expect enemy activity."

"Oh, don't worry about it. The train's got it covered baby." He gave a mock salute and headed off with Dom up towards the exit.

"So what have we got for charges, boss man?" Baird questioned suddenly causing Marcus to carry a grim expression as he pulled a few of the charges out of the pockets of his belt.

"Some small charges, but effective. It's enough to blow this whole cavern underwater. You got a map of the place?"

"Yep, full 3D representation."

"Boot it up."

"Okay." He clicked a few keys and a holographic map of the facility appeared while flickering within range. "This is the top floor with the lowest ceiling clearance. By looking at it, there should only be three charges to be used." He pointed to the very center of the ceiling on the top floor. "Here." Then he pointed towards the south wall on the second floor facing the exit. " Here." Lastly he pointed to the front entrance on the ground floor. "And here."

"Self destruct?"

"I can reroute power and set the self-destruct for ten minutes before we clear out. However, we need clearance on the Ravens before we set this up or we're going to go down with this place."

"Okay, let's set up the charges first, then work on the self-destruct. Once I'm up there I'll see if I can get a line on a Raven and get out ticket out of here."

"Alright then, let's get to work."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Hord. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: I hope that you enjoy this next little snippet while I work on the next LONG chapter. Hopefully it will be out soon. I hope to go back to my OVER 2,000 word chapters very soon. Until then, Enjoy!

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom sighed as he pressed a finger to his ear, trying to get the com-link to work and failing miserably. He figured that he was still too close to the base to be able to get a signal out, but there really wasn't much of a ways to get off of the rock face and down to the partial shore below. With the main entrance being blocked, he had no other choice than to brave the trek down with Cole following close behind on his heels.

When he first stepped out of the secondary lab he was struck dumb by the sight before him. No more than at least twenty miles out was the brief outline of where Jacinto once stood. The once thriving city that was beautiful and just in its prime, now an underwater ruin with waves slowly crashing against some of the structures tall enough to stand above water. The vision before him felt empty and cruel with some lingering dust clouds and smoke.

The sun refracted the light just so against said clouds casting rays of colorful light in unnatural auras of orange, red, and green. It felt strange to stare out at that stretch of ocean, seeming like a lost boy never able to find his way back home.

Coming back to reality, albeit slowly, Dom continued to find foot holds to grasp onto while making the slow decent down the rock face. His depressing musings cut off by Cole's chipper voice up above him.

"This is some vacation, crushing locusts, secret labs, wild explosions, and rock climbing." He chuckled. "Anything else exciting?"

"Maybe some parasailing." Dom pointed out. "Too bad there isn't a boat."

"Aww shoot."

Finally finding himself on the rocky shore, he pressed a finger to his ear again and this time he was met with the concerned static-filled voice of Anya.

"Oh thank God, Dom. What happened?"

"The labs are rigged with instruments that suppress our com-links. It's to keep the labs from being located."

"Did you manage to get any data from the computers?"

"Marcus has Baird and Jamenson doing that and I'm pretty sure they're getting ready to blow the place as we speak."

"That's good news; let me know when you need to be evacuated. I'll have a Raven en-route to your position that's close by."

"Copy that."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus grumbled to himself absent-mindedly as he placed the last of the charges up above his head in what was considered the center of the room. His mind still trying to wrap around everything he was seeing in the tanks before him. The sires that they had encountered in the New Hope research facility did not compare to the specimens that now lie dormant in this place. Partially subdued for the moment, he made his way towards the end of the long hall to the metal door that was partially cracked open from Dom's exit no more than ten minutes before.

Almost walking off the short cliff that aimed to be a sizable foot hold for his body, he pressed against the rock face and looked out into the bleak ocean below. The sound of the water crashing against the shore disturbed him as he only slightly panicked only to look down and see Dom below with Cole, seemingly in one piece. Huffing out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he came to his senses quickly and shouted down below.

"Dom, you got good reception down there?" Watching his friends head shoot up and give him a thumbs up he continued with his agenda. "Tell Anya to send out a chopper, you guys can stay down there and keep a look-out while we set up the self destruct. Hopefully they'll make it in fifteen but we'll set the timers for twenty."

"Gotcha, Marcus. You guys just take care of that."

With a once nod, he focused again at the scene before him. The sun was just beginning to set beyond the horizon and the colors shifted and refracted between the clouds and the dust that still lingered in the higher atmosphere. It seemed like he was staring at a painting, the images swirling together looked so surreal and generated that he waited to wake up. But, relief from the reality in which they were all in seemed to never come, or never be right on that edge. It seemingly was like a teeter totter on the edge of an abyss that always pointed in one direction but the small shift of weight never allowed its completion. Always dangling, always constant as the sun rises and sets, as the four moons bright and dark continued to circle their planet.

Shaking himself out of his ravine, he made his way back into the lab and down the flights of rocky steps that led back to the main lab where Baird and Jamenson were still tinkering away with the laboratory terminal.

"How far along are ya?" He asked, breaking the silence. It seemed that his voice was rough from the shouting he'd done earlier, echoing off the walls in the seemingly empty but full chamber.

"Almost done, my wrench is stuck again." He grumbled while on his back head first inside the terminal.

"Dunderhead here can't seem to loosen anything without stripping the bolts. It's a thousand of wonders why he actually manages to fix anything without breaking it first." Jamenson answered with a smirk as she was kneeling beside him twisting wires together and capping them.

"You know maybe I'll just leave and you can deal with everything yourself, I'm sure you'll just be begging me to come back." He answered gruffly, slightly muffled by the inside of the terminal.

"Oh, I'm just so sure of it." She shot back wryly and tapped a few keys on the keyboard. "We're almost done hotwiring the terminal, it shouldn't take any more than at least five or so minutes before it's ready. Does Dom have a line on a Raven?"

"It's probably going to be at least twenty minutes out. That should be enough to set the charges."

"We're going to go with a bit of a change of plan." Baird grunted, easing himself out from underneath his work space. "We're going to wait until the Raven gets here and set the timers for ten minutes. That gives us enough time to get away before we're all blown to pieces."

"Have to do more than that, at least fifteen because we have to climb down the rock face to get to the shore below."

"Oh great, that's just perfect. Is there any more surprises I should be worried about? Because climbing down a mountain with no gear is just a wonderful experience."

"Dom and Cole made it down fine so there should be no excuse on your part. There are plenty of sturdy footholds for us to use."

"I haven't been rock climbing in many years, it should be fun to test my limits again." Jamenson piped up as she had JACK plug back into the terminal. "Go back to Dom and find out how far our chopper is from our position."

"Fine, like I'm good at bein' a messenger."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: And here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but I've been getting some of my other works finished before I came back to this. Not that the one story is out of the way, that took up most of my time, I will be finishing this one up really soon I hope. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Queen's Chambers, Underground**

**Unknown Location**

She stood as one of her palace guards knelt before her, his uniform tattered and torn, the armor seemingly stripped away, and his helmet gone. She applauded him for his survival, but the news she gave him was unexpected and unwelcome.

"You were the only survivor?" Came her question, the words seemed heavy in the room, their meaning obvious.

"Yes." He hissed softly. "Skourge and the others are dead. The humans seen to that and the tunnel has been sealed off. Without the information, there is no way to get back in."

"We will not give up our quest, Treppados. The humans may have won this round, but the next location will be ours." She placed a hand on his shoulder, an action reserved for her most respected soldiers. "Gather your squad and go to what's left of the city of Lantidon, there will be a set of guards waiting for you."

"Yes my Queen." He bowed his head once more before rising. His scaled skin flexing with the effort.

"Take this with you." She handed him some information. "It will prove useful when releasing the army."

"Thank you."

"Do not fail me."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Ruins of Mount Kadar**

**10 Minutes to Raven Landing**

"Hurry up blondie, we're sitting ducks up here." Jamenson sighed as she heard the clank of his wrench for the fifth time.

"Patience is a virtue, why don't you get down here and see how you like it." He muttered while twisting a few more wires off. "I'm almost done, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"That's what you said five minutes ago, I'm sure Marcus has already got the line on a chopper by now." She huffed a breath and joined him on the stone floor with JACK lighting the console behind her. "What's left?"

He banged his head on a piece of metal in surprise. "Next time announce that you are going to help."

"So sorry, still got all your brain cells?"

"Oh har har, hand me a screwdriver willya?"

"Anything else, kitchen sink?" She smirked while pulling a screwdriver off her belt and placing it in his ungloved palm.

He muttered under his breath again as he continued to adjust the settings on the panel and uncover a time sequence panel to set the self destruct sequence. He wiped his gloved thumb over the surface and tried to decipher the symbols but grunted with a huge sigh and caved knowing he'd have to ask Jamenson for help.

"Can you fit underneath here?"

She raised an eyebrow at the question but shrugged and replied. "If you scoot over a bit more. Why?"

"I need some help translating this." He answered as he scooted, some dust floated up from his movement as she positioned herself beside him and looked up at the glowing panel of symbols.

"Okay, how long do you want to set this for?"

"Twenty minutes, that way we can be out of here before this blows, it's going to be a lot bigger and messier than the charges we set just to get started. I hope that KR is on its way or else we are fucked."

"You and me both." She pointed to a symbol that was completely indescribable, it's face illuminated in bright orange. "This is minutes." She then pointed to another beside it. "This is seconds."

"Okay, now what?"

"We turn the dial here." She pointed. "And then we press the two symbol buttons together to set the timer."

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

Marcus looked down at where Dom was standing and called down. "All the charges are set, Baird and Jamenson are still working on the console. We need a Raven this way."

"Copy that Marcus, Anya said that there should be one circling the area."

"Man oh man, we sure could be havin' some dinner, look at them fish."

"I don't think so, Cole. Ever since we sunk Jacinto, I wouldn't trust the sea life." Marcus shouted down. "Not for a good ten to fifteen years at least."

"I heard that."

"We've got fifteen minutes on that Raven, tell Baird to haul ass." Dom said quickly.

"Alright, I'll be back. Make sure to find a clear spot for the thing ta land. We don't want any more surprises."

"There was a patch of land a little further out; I'll make sure that they make it there."

"Good hunting." He stated as he made an about face and marched back into the laboratory.

XXXXxxxxxxx

**The City of Lantidon, the Outer Limits**

Treppados breathed a harsh sigh as he followed the two Theron's the Queen had said would be waiting. They were dressed in black with silver coat lining and gold helmets. These were her personal guards and most talented assassins, no other Locust could match their skill. They moved forward in the typical military fashion, their walk fluid and graceful from years of service. They were the oldest survivors besides the Queen herself.

"We have been waiting for you Treppados." The guard to the left spoke, his words completely fluid with only a small tell-tale hiss. "The Queen has given us direct orders for a raid. The humans are completely clueless to this base and we are going to finally have the secrets to the army."

"Are you certain? Niles was no fool when it came to the protection of his experiments." Treppados queried with trepidation. "The last lab we went into, half of our men were blown up."

"The Queen has given us special instructions for this one." The guard to the right answered. "We are some of the oldest survivors, as you know, our research has been fruitful over the past decade. Not even the humans know of our existence."

They finally reached a set of heavy double doors, the guards working on the series of locks that opened them to reveal a chamber of anyone's wildest imaginations. Gold lined the walls, tapestries hung from the ceilings, and what everyone else thought was a kingdom couldn't compare to this. One thing that never completely changed was the imulsion streams running through the rock to fall over the edge in a bright yellow waterfall.

A highly decorated soldier approached them, his robes a lined silver, gold, and black, several decorations lined his uniform as he paused before them. "You will remove your helmet in this house of the sacred."

Without hesitation, Treppados removed the cumbersome equipment and tucked it under his arm. His greenish eyes meeting the red ones of the superior officer.

"Good, welcome to the underground ruins." He spoke again, his tone hardened and raspy. "I am one of the unknowns, a General of war, and far from being retired. The Queen has sent you for a specific purpose, has she not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, the information you seek is this way. Follow me."

He was escorted into an office-like cave structure, stones carved to furniture, some of the leftover mining lights casting a soft glow on the elder as he rummaged about to find his target. With a grunt, he pulled up a leather satchel filled with notes, equipment, and a laptop.

"This is the last of the possessions we were able to recover from the Niles family before the first facility was shut down. The Queen often sends us out on searches for these unique treasures. Most of the data in these have been deciphered. You will be heading east from this location to a city that has been abandoned for years. Claomort is just before you reach the mountains, you'll reach the lab through an old set of mining tunnels. It's location is in the Settlean mountain side."

"Thank you." He saluted.

"I'd see to it that you begin your mission immediately, especially before the humans find out." He turned to face away from him. "You will take the two guards with you, their skills are unmatched and unquestionable."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, get'cher asses on this copter right now!" Marcus shouted above the whipping blades of the KR as the chopper continued to sit on idle. Baird was the last one to climb down the mountain face, and as usual, was complaining the whole way.

"Shut up man, it's not as easy as everyone makes it look."

"Yeah, well yer gonna be a cooked goose if you don't hurry up." He grunted. "Get movin'."

"Alright, I'm goin' I'm goin." He finally managed the last few footholds before dashing across the rocky shore towards the Raven. He jumped aboard as it took off towards the sky and above the ruins of Jacinto.

"We should be seeing fireworks in five minutes." Jamenson stated as she sat down. "We will be out of blasting range by then if we hall ass now."

"You heard her pilot."

"Already moving." The man stated as he connected with the control tower. "This is KR five-B-Seven-Nine, we have picked up Delta squad and are going for immediate evacuation as soon as we make sure that the target is eliminated."

"Roger that, time to elimination?"

"Four minutes." Jameson answered.

"Keep us posted."

Finally the allotted time had passed as the first explosions rocked the mountain face starting out as brilliant flashes of red and orange light, smoke filled the sky as the surface started to crumble followed by the second explosion moments later. The flashes seemed blinding all at once, the white light as the next explosion rocked the remaining surface followed by the self-destruct. Even at their distance, the sound carried and if they'd have been any closer it would've blown their eardrums.

Groaning, they finally found their footing as Marcus put his finger to the tac-com on his ear and made his final report of the situation thus far.

"Target has been eliminated, Mount Kadar has been reduced to rubble."

The com chirped to life as Hoffman answered. "Good work, Delta. You're clear to come back to base and bring that data with you."

"Roger that, Delta out." He then turned to the pilot. "You heard him, back to base."

"Yes sir, Sergeant."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: Don't worry if some things in this chapter don't make sense, they will as the story continues. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as much as the last. Please save all questions until after the next few chapters have been posted. Hopefully all questions will be answered then. If not, feel free to PM me.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Underground Arms Chamber**

**Queens**** Lair**

Treppados felt strange as he scanned the minute stash of weapons their army had left to use. Ever since the sinking of Jacinto and the destruction of the hollow, there had been very few weapons made for the small stations of troops. His eyes followed the tracks of water that dripped from the cavern ceiling to the ground below, the yellow glow punctuating its danger.

Sometimes he still questioned the Queen's decision of sinking Jacinto, nobody won. Not the humans, not the lambent, and certainly not them. Their numbers were fewer and fewer every day. Now, he was out searching for these labs from a doctor he really didn't know existed with two armed assassins on his side.

Throwing a torque bow over his shoulder followed by a sniper riffle, he started out of the chamber and into the open ruins that once was a thriving city, the two guards close behind.

"You will succeed Treppados." Said the guard to the left of him, his gold helmet glistening in the lit torch lighting above. "Or die."

With those words, his head turned to give the guard a scathing look. "Just watch your back, I'll watch mine."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown Island off the Coast**

The Raven landed without a hitch just outside of the base camp. Hoffman stood just outside the entrance with Anya in tow. Marcus, as always, was the first to exit the copter and gave his commanding officer a straight-forward look as the rest of his crew exited the craft and shuffled about. Jamenson marched forward to meet Anya head on and they both went inside with the data that was collected.

"I take it that the mission was a success Delta?" Hoffman asked as they walked forward.

"Affirmative, Mount Kadar has been taken off the map and the data from the terminal has been collected and ready for decoding."

"Good, get something to eat, have some rest, then we'll see about the data you've collected." Hoffman removed his hat and wiped his head with a cloth. "Dismissed."

"Alright Delta, you heard 'em, get some R&R and we'll meet back in the command room later tonight."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown Underground Chamber**

He looked at the silhouettes everywhere; their shadows cast these strange impressions on the walls around them as they made their way down into the caves. At one time, he even wondered why that it had come to this, but he had learned not to ask questions, the less he knew the better. The two guards continued to follow close behind him as the continued on foot, the underground often times more dangerous than above.

Even through all of the doubt and suspicion, Treppados kept going, knowing that there would be an end to all of this. All at once, his eyes were greeted by a sight he had not seen in over a decade, something he thought had been completely buried after the war had begun. Imulsion ran in a river on either side of the rocky platform, illuminating a rock face of gold and diamonds on either side, a cave of beauty pure and untainted by what society had brought upon the world. The precious treasures glittered in the yellow light.

"The sacred cave of the lost tribe. Humans inhabited this place before we ever did this cave of treasure untainted by either of our hands. Even the queen will not trespass here." The guard on the right spoke.

"Why?" Treppados asked.

"Because, some things are made to be left alone. We are only to walk through this place." The guard on the left answered.

"You know my name, how come I do not know yours?"

"Our names are unimportant. Names mean little to us, we are known by our ranks only." Was their unison reply.

"Experiments." It was a statement, not a question.

"In order to be a successful military unit ties must be severed, names, the ones we know, and the ones we call 'friends' are only for those who are capable of emotion. We are not human, therefore we do not feel."

"And what of the ones that do feel?" He asked while taking his helmet off, his gray eyes meeting the shimmering helmet of the guard on his left.

"They are not as reliable as we are." Was the simple answer. "They hold no honor. We are pure and untainted by humanity's experimental nature. You are a product of that union, a product of human hands and will not live to see the surface under you or your queen's control. You and your kind consisting of your species and the lambent will be destroyed by the humans."

"Traitors!" Treppados loaded his gun and cocked it.

"We brought you here to see one last piece of untainted land before your demise. A gift, you shouldn't have even been granted since our leader is unmerciful against your kind. You and the humans have caused us so much destruction. However, you brought them down here, you started this war and with your end we will go undiscovered." The guard on the right spoke as he raised his pistol.

"The queen will kill you." Treppados's gaze remained stern as the grip on his pistol did not waver.

"The Queen has no power here or anywhere else. She knew what we wanted her to know, and now that will work to our advantage." The guard on the left raised his torque bow. "Your weapons, relinquish them."

"Never."

"So you choose a painful death instead of a short one. When will your kind learn who rules the underground?"

"For the Queen." Was his final words as he took a shot and headed for the exit of the cave quickly pulling the torque bow off his back to follow through, he managed to kill one guard in a fiery explosion of blood, bone, and armor before being taken down by the second.

The arrow was a solid shot in his shoulder followed by the rhythmic ticking before the explosion racked his frame, the last thing he felt was flesh ripping from bone before nothingness.

"You were a formidable opponent, Treppados, no one had been able to take down my brother in over a hundred years." The left hand guard kicked the remaining pieces of his body. "Mark my words, revenge will be taken on your people."

With those final words, he mounted the weapon on his shoulder and walked through the bloody mass of fragmented tissue, the squelsh echoing through the chamber as he made his exit. The rest of the upcoming battle awaited.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown**** Island**** off the Coast**

Marcus paced the shower stall with a grim expression on his face, things were not looking up; especially with the time it was going to take to decode the data. If there was another location the locusts were looking for, they might find it before their squad could. Twisting the taps, the water slowed to a stop, slowly dripping from the shower head as he took the beat up towel from the top of the stall and wrapped it about his waist.

After taking another smaller towel to his head and tossing it aside to the corner of the room, he ran some water in the sink and started to wash his bandanna when he heard a knock and then a squeak of hinges as the door to his room opened. He figured it was one of the main COG workers bringing fresh clothes to each of the soldiers. However, he was caught by surprise as Anya stood in front of his bed, Rosea's orange glow casting light and shadow upon her features as she placed fresh garments on the chair beside the bed and turned to walk away.

It was her eyes he noticed first, the way they settled on his muscled form, watching as the water trailed down his chest to collect at the towel on his waist. Her head shook slightly, as if clearing her thoughts, before she spoke.

"I thought you were still busy." She stated quickly. "I brought you something to wear."

"Thanks." He said softly and started to walk towards her. "But there is something else on your mind isn't there?"

"No." She turned to walk away but he gripped her wrist.

"There is."

Out of all the years she'd known him, she'd never heard him speak but a few words in conversation. Most of his words were for the battlefield. With his blue eyes holding her gaze, she could not deny the other thoughts that constantly settled in her mind, but she would never acknowledge them.

"Marcus, some things are better left in silence."

"Not all things." He responded nonchalantly. "How long have we been dancing around this?"

"Around what?" She wouldn't get her hopes up, she couldn't.

He sighed. "Nevermind."

"You've been talking to Dom again haven't you?" She placed a hand on his arm. "I worry about both of you."

"You do your job, Anya. Worrying will get you nowhere." He turned away from her and stared outside the open sliding door. "If you worry about us, who will guide us here every time we go out?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Marcus?" She asked, clearly believing the man in front of her was not the same person she spoke to nights before.

"Very funny, Anya." He turned back to her. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Marcus, you never talk about these things."

"Just because I never do, doesn't mean I don't feel. I'm just better at hiding it from everyone else." He moved his COG tags aside to show her Tai's, then his father's.

It was then that Anya understood and she removed hers from her blouse and showed him hers and then her mother's. "We will win this."

"I hope so." He moved her hair behind her ear. "I'd like to hear the silence for once."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd been sitting in the main room for hours, her armor beginning to feel extremely chaffing in certain areas as she continued to click the keys of the keyboard in front of her. Grumbling in agitation, she rubbed her fingers along the bridge of her nose and readjusted the print on the computer screen in front of her. Her concentration was then broken by Victor Hoffman.

"Jamenson, I thought I gave you the night off." His voice carried across the room and she groaned internally at his interruption.

"That you did, sir, but I am not finished." She answered while her fingers skidded over the keys again. "I am the only one qualified to analyze this data."

"That you may be, but you are in violation of a direct order to get some rest. In the past, that may have worked under your old commanding officer, but it will not fly with me. I will have my team come in here and take over for you, but I do not want to see you back in this room until fifteen-hundred hours tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

Sighing in defeat, she got up from her chair and turned to face him. "Every minute I'm not at this desk is a minute those damn bastards are closer to discovering the information we hold. I know they are not as stupid as they look, Hoffman."

"Noted, now march to the boarding quarters."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baird had just finished his shower, got dressed, and cleaned his goggles before he decided to step out of his assigned room and go to the mess hall to grab something to eat. Sure, rations were not the tastiest food in the world, but at least it didn't leave him without a full stomach.

The last thing he expected was to be knocked on his ass by a fuming Jamenson headed in the exact opposite direction. He watched as she tumbled down in front of him, her raven hair askew, her limbs fumbling trying to catch her fall. Soon after her impact she looked at him, her green eyes blazing.

"You don't make a very good door you know."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. Where's the fire Gracie?" He smirked at her, watching her expression turn from angry to furious.

"Do not call me Gracie." Her eyes softened for a second before she looked away. "Just don't."

"Why? Somebody special.." He didn't get another word out as she reared up from her perch on the floor and tacked him the rest of the way to the ground; her fists pummeling him in the chest.

"Fuck you, Baird." She hissed and then slugged him across the mouth, her right knuckle skidding against his teeth as blood spattered on the wall beside them. "Just fuck you."

After her outburst, she removed herself from the fallen soldier and made her way to her room, slamming the door behind her; the sound echoed through the empty hall and he laid there for a minute, wiping the blood from his lip.

After he shook off his daze, he eased up as Dom walked by laughing his head of.

"She sure gave it to you."

"Shut up man." Baird sighed and looked at the offered hand and took it.

"Sometimes you've got to hold that stupid tongue of yours. Not everybody deals with things like you do."

Baird shrugged. "It's not like it would make the outcome any different."

"It would Baird." Dom clapped him on the shoulder. "You like her don't you?"

"What?" He exclaimed staring at him with a perplexed look. "No, don't think so."

"Even if not, you should still apologize."

"Yeah right, I'll do that when she does for sockin' me in the mouth."

"The only thing that's been bruised is your ego man." Cole said joining the conversation. "We all know that she's a bit sweet on you."

"Sweet sure, with a right hook." Baird rubbed his jaw.

Dom and Cole just howled with laughter as they all went down towards the mess hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: Don't worry if some things in this chapter don't make sense, they will as the story continues. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as much as the last. Please save all questions until after the next few chapters have been posted. Hopefully all questions will be answered then. If not, feel free to PM me.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Queens Chamber**

"Where is Treppados?" She asked the guard standing before her. "He was to report back to me."

"He was killed in action, along with my brother. The lambent are on new territory. I fear they have not been entirely eliminated." He replied. As long as he was able to stick to his story, keep up the cover, the old ones could come in and wipe out the entire population in as little as a week. There weren't that many camps left and the humans would knock out the last lab in the next few days.

Little did they know, however, that the Queen was suspicious of the elder society, the original inhabitants. The methods of these nameless soldiers felt so unorthodox to her. In the past, she never questioned them, but with Treppados dead and the last two labs sabotaged, she had to wonder.

"Did your leader give him any information?" She questioned.

"It was lost in the battle, I'm afraid. However, I do know the location of the next lab and can take a group of your soldiers there."

"I see. Since you are without a name, a face, and you make it difficult to contact you directly. You will stay here until I have an army set up for your disposal."

"Of course, your highness. Rest assured, I will bring some more of my men to accompany your group." He hissed. "I am nothing more than a lowly Corporal compared to my General, but I am one of his top assassins."

"Leave me."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown Island off the Coast**

Jamenson fumed as she paced the room in front of her bed, her fingers running through her hair and harshly pulling on some of the strands as she desperately tried to keep the tears at bay. Over six months she'd been able to keep the memories at bay, the nightmares off to a dull roar, but with that one word from Baird it had all managed to sneak up on her.

Only Randall was allowed to call her Gracie. She remembered his brown eyes, his slightly graying brown hair, that strong jaw. He'd saved her during the Pendulum Wars from falling out of a King Raven. After that they were practically inseparable after the peace had been declared.

Emergence day changed all that; changed their entire future in an instant.

XX

**Central Jacinto**** Shopping Mall**

**15 Years Ago**

"I can't believe that you proposed right in the middle of the shopping isle, Randall Wrighte Hall." She laughed and hung onto his shoulder. "In the baby isle no less. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well Gracie Lou Jamenson, I do declare, I want to make an honest woman out of you." He chuckled as the continued towards the entrance and out into the parking lot. "I see it this way. We've got peace, harmony, why not a family?"

"Under one condition." She laughed.

"And what's that?"

"I get to make an honest man out of you."

"Baby." He kissed her gently. "You already have."

They both chucked together as he leaned her against the car to kiss her solidly.

The drive home was uneventful as she gazed upon the diamond that sparkled in the sun. She smiled as the light refracted off the surface and caused little rainbows to shimmer on the inside of the cars surface. Then, all of the sudden, she was brought out of her haze by the earth cracking beneath them. The ground shook violently with tremors, the car being turned over in mid air, her vision going black as she hit her head on the side of the window, breaking it out.

XX

As she came to, she was being dragged away by something, her legs immobile, and her fiancé trapped in the car with a bullet wound in the side of his head. Unable to speak, unable to move, she felt darkness overcome her once again, never waking, only dreaming.

XX

When she was able to come to consciousness once again, she found herself in a hospital with terrible pain in her abdomen and a nurse standing over her with a cool cloth.

"It's okay miss, you're safe now."

Her mouth felt dry like a desert, her body unable to cooperate with her as she tried to speak. Then she felt something at her lips, a straw, and she took a few slow sips of the cool liquid and tried again.

"What happened?"

"You were captured by those things deary." The elderly woman responded. "You are lucky to be alive."

"_Pain._"

"Well, sweetie, that's going to be normal for quite sometime."

That's when the doctor came in and picked up her chart. "So, Miss Jamenson correct?"

"Yes."

"It was a lucky thing that we found your ID on you and your drug allergies." He said with a soft smile. "I do not wish to tell you the extent of your trauma, but if the Gears hadn't have found you when they did you would've bled to death."

"What happened to me?"

"You were the subject of the worst kind of torture, my dear. And I do hate to say this but you will never bear children."

At those words she gripped the sheet and pulled it aside whilst lifting up her hospital gown. A thick red scar lined her abdomen where her womb would've been. Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned to the doctor. "What about my fiancé?"

"What's his name?"

"Randall Hall."

"He was brought in earlier this morning, I'm sorry but he was DOA."

"_No_…"

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

**Present Day**

Her eyes stung as she shed her uniform and tossed it to the side of the room. She hadn't allowed anybody to call her Gracie from that moment forth. Never again could she hear it without bursting into tears. After that she'd learned that her parents and her sister had been killed, leaving her utterly alone. After her recovery, she joined the COG resistance against the creatures that later were dubbed the locust. Every single kill was just a little piece of revenge that she managed to gain, but it never filled the void in her soul.

Naked, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at every single scar she'd ever earned, from the puckered burns at the top of her chest towards the slices down the center between her breasts and all the way down to the main scar that took away her right to reproduce. As if it wasn't enough to take away her future husband, they had to take her right to bear children too.

Her fingers felt for the hair band that she kept her hair up with and pried it loose. The dirt and grit of the day making it stick in place worse than before. It stung for a brief moment as she managed to rip out several hairs with the offending object before tossing it in the garbage, its usefulness coming to an abrupt end. She shook out the dirty black locks, the strands framing her face. A face with a hardened yet exhausted expression, the smooth planes hardened by years of battle, and green eyes that once blazed with a fiery passion now dull and listless with shattered memories of a life once beautiful.

Growling at the image, and unable to stop herself, she rammed her fist through the mirror, the edges slicing her skin causing her to grit her teeth as the glass shattered around her into the sink and onto the floor. Her eyes stared into the remaining pieces, the glass split like a spider web, her image refracted more than ten times; seemingly unfazed by the blood dripping from her knuckles until pain radiated up her arm.

Looking down at the blood, she finally realized what she had done and shouted expletives to the empty room. Easing around the glass on the floor, she managed to take a quick shower and then dressed herself in the standard issued COG off duty attire that was left on her bed. Still bleeding, she didn't count on running into Baird for the second time in a rush to get to the medical bay.

"We've got to quit meeting like this, there are only so many times I'll let a woman knock me on my ass." He stated as he hauled her to her feet. That's when his eyes connected with her hand and she cringed at his expression. "What the fuck, Grace?"

"Just leave it alone, Baird." She wrenched her hand out of his and moved to walk away from him, but he caught her uninjured wrist and brought her back into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"I say something to you and you punch a fuckin' mirror?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom and pulled the first aide kit out from underneath the sink, mindful of the glass surrounding it.

"I said, _leave it alone_."

He ignored her as he opened the kit and placed it beside her on the bed and kneeled in front of her. "I won't, not when you go and do something like this." He pointed to her injured appendage.

"Why does it matter to you?" Her eyes hardened. "Why do you care?"

His eyes hardened as well, the blue/green depths connected with the emerald gaze she held against him. "Just because I say something doesn't mean you have to take it personal."

"You think everything revolves around you, everything is in connection to you. Well fuck off. So what; I punched a mirror, so what; I kicked your ass. Get over it, walk away, let me alone."

She tried to shove him out of the way but he stood his ground and pushed her back onto the bed behind her, she fell onto her back and he pulled her back up into a sitting position and pulled some tweezers out of the med kit. "Just shut up and hold still. There isn't going to be anyone available in the med bay for at least a half hour and I'm the closest thing to medical attention you're going to get."

"Asshole." She sputtered.

"Fine, call me names, hit me, slap me, but I'll tell you this. You punch another fucking mirror don't come crying to me when you need stitches." He glared at her and started removing the shards of glass embedded in her knuckles.

She relented with a growl of frustration and bit the inside of her cheek hard as he started to pull the shards from her skin. Some of them were harder to remove than others and they caused her to wince slightly and bite at her lip. She wouldn't scream or whimper.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Anya discovered some things about Marcus that she hadn't known. It was impossible to think that there were still things she had to learn about the man that sat beside her, the light of the brightest moon surrounding them both. It was truly a moment for silence and she would not break it with her current train of thought.

However, she didn't have to wait long before he decided to break it with some words of his own. "There are times when I don't really know what was going through my head that day."

She was perplexed. "What day?"

"The day I went after my father." He clarified. "We hardly ever talked, he hid things from me, and what happened to my mother was the final straw that drew us apart."

"I know, I remember." She scooted closer to him.

"I think what hurt the most was when he didn't want me to become a soldier. I mean, a rift is a rift. But then it became a big gaping chasm. Then Carlos, the moments afterwards, and then Emergence day." He shook his head.

"I think the main reason is because, no matter what, he is still your father." She placed a hand on his arm. "I would've done the same thing in your position."

He nodded and turned to face her, surprised when he noticed how close her face was to his own. Her soft features were framed by her blonde hair, hair he sometimes wished he could run his fingers through but he wouldn't dare. However, it seemed as if the choice was taken from him when he gently kissed her. Automatically he removed his lips and turned from her, but her fingertips turned his face back towards hers and initiated the action once more.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom watched Cole write letters again, it seemed he did that a lot on his spare time. He questioned him about it once and he said even though they were gone, it helped him ease some of the grief. In all honesty though, Dom didn't think that a letter for Maria when she wasn't around to read it would help him at all.

"You doin' okay man?" Cole asked, breaking him out of his haze.

"I'm as good as I can be." He answered, looking down at his empty plate. That's when he saw a sheet of paper come across the table with a pencil.

"Go ahead, just tell her how much you miss her." Cole stated softly. "They'll always be in here." He pointed to his heart.

Dom sighed and looked down at the blank sheet in front of him whilst picking up the pencil. It was now or never and he knew he needed to ease just a bit of the pain, if nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had finally finished the last of the stitches and was now placing antiseptic on the freshly sealed wounds before gently wrapping them in gauze. Out of all the things she had expected from the man in front of her, this was not one of them. His usually callous demeanor and rude statements made her believe he truly didn't care, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"There, done." He finally spoke as he closed the kit and then walked into the bathroom taking the broom and dustpan with him. She watched him move, his actions stretching the wife beater he wore, the muscles under the skin moving in time with his movements as he carefully swept up the glass and put it in the waste bin. When he returned to the room, she studied him better, the light of the brightest moon casting orange shadows on his features, making the harsh lines stand out.

Again he knelt before her, checking his work, then he moved to get up but she clasped his wrist in her good hand.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, sure. Just stay away from the sharp objects." He trailed his fingertips lightly over her knuckles. "Let's get something to eat."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: I should advise you that there is a deleted scene for this chapter. (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/(5246497)/1/(Concequences_Deleted_Scene))(Replace placeholders appropriately)Honestly, in all my time as a fan fiction writer I've never had to edit anything out of my stories. But this time, I've had to take out 9 pages of this chapter because it would've detracted from the story flow. However, I have kept the scene in a separate document and will advise you that it's a Marcus/Anya scene and it is for ages 18 and up. WG

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Tavern of the Lambent**

**Underground Location**

Vipros looked around at the worn walls that surrounded their last outpost. The flood had done much damage to their fleet and it was suffering at the hands of the Queen. Cast aside for being different, they had a grudge, and revenge would be paid in full.

The cave was mostly barren, adorned with ash, burned rock, and small patches of flowing Imulsion. The yellow glow giving them enough light to see where they were going. They were victorious in their last raid, the Queens army falling at their feet as they executed them. However, amongst the ruins there beyond rocks, were others waiting to cast them out.

"How many of our troops are left?" Vipros asked his main commander, their ranks falling behind them.

"Only a few hundred remain. The humans, the queens forces, and the purified have taken out many of our men."

"Centura, prepare the remaining fleet for evacuation to the surface. I have a feeling we'll be ambushed if we remain in these caves. These nameless soldiers are not to be taken lightly."

"No, I would imagine not. I will prepare for the move."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown Island off the Coast**

The dining area had been mostly cleared out by the time that they had arrived. However, it didn't matter, she still felt rather foolish for her actions from moments before and it didn't help that there were some Gears staring at her injured appendage.

"Ignore them, it doesn't matter what they think." She heard Baird tell her.

"It does matter to me, no matter what I know. I don't like them looking at me as if I was inferior."

"Fuck woman, you punched a mirror and you were just going to walk around and ignore the fact. Inferior my ass." He pulled up a tray and put some food on it. "I've never had a woman knock me down and slug me before."

"Well, it was deserved." She narrowed her eyes. "I won't apologize for it."

"Didn't expect you to." He grunted as he guided her to a table.

"Why are you doing this?"

She watched as he sighed before sitting down in front of her, the tray of food seemingly forgotten for the moment. "Because I want to, I don't have to have a reason."

"Hmph." She pulled a package of food from the tray. "There is a reason for everything."

"You keep telling yourself that."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"I should be getting back to the control room to decipher that information you brought with you." Anya stated as she eased herself out of the chair on the terrace.

"What's yer hurry?" He grasped her arm and pulled her down. "Nobody'll care that yer here."

"Marcus." She turned to face him. "I…"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Don't you dare say that you regret it. I know you don't because I don't, it was something we shoulda done years ago but neither one of us, especially me, had the guts to do it."

She placed a hand on his face, her thumb tracing the jagged scar from the side down to his chin. "I don't regret it. But now is neither the time nor the place."

"Maybe not, but when will it ever be? Who knows how long this is going to last." He turned to face the view lit by Rosea. "I've never been one for speaking my mind, this much you do know, but right now's a time for it."

"No, it's not. Now is a time for us to figure out the rest of the mission, complete it, and then find a way to put things back together."

This time when she left he did not stop her, he could only watch as she walked through the door and close it behind her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Dom sighed as he walked down the hallway, his mind otherwise preoccupied with memories he'd wish were still reality instead of this desecrated world they lived in now. Even though he still had Marcus, he missed his family, his brother, his parents, his wife and children. It was a lesson on how precious life was.

"Dom?" He looked up to see Anya standing in front of him, only a few feet away from Marcus' door and her eyes were trained on him. "Are you alright?"

Was he alright? What a question to ask. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded slightly. "I'm okay as I'm ever going to be, it's just going to take time."

"Yeah, it always takes time. But it seems that there really isn't enough of it." She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"You both talked, didn't you?" He found himself asking.

"Yes, I think it was the most he's talked to anyone in quite a long time. I mean, without giving orders." She turned her head to the door. "It's strange though."

"Why?" He asked as they started down the hall towards his room. "Because he chose to talk finally, or because it was you?"

"A little of both, I suppose. I mean, we never really talked after my mother or Carlos." She pointed out.

"Maybe he's figured out that there is not much left to lose now."

"Maybe so." She mused quietly. "Maybe so."

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

**The Queens Chambers**

**Underground Location**

She looked down at the unnamed soldier that bowed before her feet, her expression hardened as her best army of troops stood behind him. Standing, she gazed down at the messenger and walked towards him.

"You have brought something to my people that makes me question your motives." She began. "I am unable to figure out your plan but mark my words, if any more of my soldiers die, I _will_ hold you responsible."

"I had no involvement in Treppados' death, it was the lambent." He continued to spin his tale. "We are here to ensure the survival of the species."

"So noted." She proceeded. "But do you accept your responsibility as the keeper of these soldiers?"

"As always." He responded. "We do as our General wishes and he wishes us to serve you."

"Take my fleet and find the remaining lab, release them unto the world and the humans and lambent shall perish." She pointed to the exit.

"At your command." He bowed and turned to the army in question. Over a hundred highly decorated Theron Guards stood with torque bows raised high.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Anya sat before the computer screen with a cup of coffee by her side on the table. She'd snuck in after most of the staff had gone to rest for the evening and early morning hours. It was extremely hard to do with Hoffman sneaking about, but she'd managed after he'd went on a break to grab something to eat. Looking down at the cup of watered down brown liquid, she picked it up and blew a breath over the surface to cool it down to a manageable level. Bitter and bland, the brew traveled passed her tongue and into her stomach, the contents enough to keep her awake by taste alone.

Clicking a few keys, she brought the main disk forward from JACK's main frame and inserted it into the computers disk drive, closing it shut with a flick of her fingers and waiting as the data loaded on screen.

Huffing a breath, she looked at each and every single one of the symbols that they had attributed to the Locust language, when in fact it appeared to be a long forgotten language used by the ancient members that built the Hollow long ago. It brought her back to her early college days as she recalled the cave formations in a text book seemingly long forgotten.

With most of the computer resources down and out, she decided to take the disk to the mini library on the post to see if she could get any answers. Opening the door, she caught a glimpse of Hoffman and decided to wait it out hoping he wouldn't come near the command center. She watched his shadow pass underneath the door frame and as she sneaked a peek, he continued down the hall and out of her line of vision.

Wiping her brow, she left the room and continued down the hall towards her destination. A place she'd spent several hours in daily, what could it hurt to spend a few hours more. Placing the items on one of the broken down tables, she booted up a computer and turned to the small selection of worn books that adorned the few shelves in the office.

Sighing softly she pulled one of the many volumes of encyclopedias off of the shelve and flipped to a foreign language section, the symbols on the screen matching with the symbols in the book, the ancient text was going to be a hard one to decipher.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**The Sacred Chambers**

**Unknown Underground Location**

"You have brought the warriors as I have asked?" The General came forward out of the darkness and turned to the remaining assassin. "Is the group in question the best of her fleet?"

"Yes, they are. I have seen their skills in battle during one of our raids on the Lambent. These are predatory creatures." The assassin hissed as his black and silver robes shimmered in the Imulsion lit tavern.

The General seemed weary as he stood against the ever present gloom. Their home, mostly in tatters, was their last refuge against both the created creatures and the humans. His face pale white and mostly scarred, his eyes a deep shade of red, his silver and gold robes pressed and neat.

"Niles should regret his creations, they are everything we are not. Angry, ill disciplined, and spineless. I remember how we used to be a peaceful tribe until those foul things were dumped down here."

"Their poison will stop now, they all shall die."

"It is only a matter of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown Island off the Coast**

"Now, if I leave you alone will you promise not to break anything else?"

She looked at him, her eyes trained on his features. "I'm a grown woman, Baird."

"Yeah, well, when you go throwing fits like that…"

She cut him off. "Don't even finish that sentence if you want to stay standing." Jamenson studied him. "For once in your miserable excuse for a life, say 'you're welcome and goodnight' instead of being a complete and utter jackass."

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he did as requested before she opened the door and walked inside.

"Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Don't be late." She responded before shutting the door in his face.

He clicked his tongue with a soft chuckle and headed for his room, it was the first time he actually smiled a genuine smile.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lieutenant is there a reason why you're working when you should be resting?" Came Hoffman's gruff drawl as he entered the small library. "You're with Delta and their orders are rest until tomorrow evening."

"If I hadn't been working on it, you'd never know this important detail that would've been overlooked." She met his gaze as she continued to flip through the encyclopedia in front of her.

"And what is that?"

"Well, did you ever take modern history in college sir?"

"Can't say that I did." He replied. "What are you getting at?"

"At least five centuries or so, maybe more, there had been an ancient race living underground. What we call the Hollow was actually a sacred cave system with peaceful people who worshiped a fire god."

"And?"

"The locusts read, write, and speak their language. Especially the Kantus. At one time we used to speak it in communications with the original settlers of the underground world, apparently we lived above and they lived below. If you so recall, none of this would've been if Niles hadn't have been snooping where he didn't belong."

"Are you saying that there were tribes below Mount Kadar? That these locusts are actually the ancient people and us?" He scratched his head. "You're making a big leap here."

"It may be a big leap, but it's the most logical explanation we've got. Especially with the new data that Marcus brought back." She flipped through the printed pages. "Everything points to new technology, new life, new creations, DNA splicing and the works. We all agree that the communities are too old to have been within the past eighty years."

"But what was his purpose?"

"It seems that these people are immune to most modern day diseases, they were bred for war, for work, for anything and everything that they could be useful for." She paused and flipped through the pages again, the notes falling to the table top in quick succession. "However there were a few fatal flaws with his design."

"Those are?"

"Anger, aggression, a sense of revenge, and they have the ability to think for themselves. The queen was both a success and a failure. However, her origins are still unknown."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: I'd like to take the time to thank Jord who has been a very good help at sorting out my mistakes, and helping me to keep things believeable. I am sorry for the late update, please enjoy.

WG

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown**** Island**** off the Coast**

Marcus was the last one to arrive to the briefing room, which was uncharacteristic of him, but the meeting started off anyway without a hitch. Anya stood directly beside Hoffman and her eyes connected with his, a knowing glance between the two of them before the action was halted by the starting of the meeting.

"It has come to my attention that we're dealing with a whole new objective. The creatures we've been fighting are a product of our DNA and an older part of our culture." Hoffman began. "According to Anya, and these couple volumes of the Jacinto Encyclopedia, there used to be a civilization below the surface of our planet for several centuries and in fact its inhabitants might still be down there."

"So the locusts," Baird piped up. "They're a combination of us and these 'inhabitants'?"

"That's what the information provided points to. I'm still trying to decipher some more of the language, but it'll take time."

Jamenson stood up and walked towards Anya. "Is it the language listed here?" She held up a translation book.

"Yes, actually it is."

"Then you're going to need me." She stated thickly. "I'm one of the few remaining people qualified to translate that."

"Yeah, but you're also going to need this." Baird joined in holding up a thick notebook. "I've been able to translate a lot of the underground markings."

Jamenson bit the inside of her cheek and growled. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

**The Tavern of the Lambent**

**Underground Location**

"How far are we from total evacuation?" Vipros asked a random soldier.

"We are not far from our goal." Said soldier replied. "It will only be a few moments more."

"Good…and what of our supplies?"

"Right where they should be."

"And the others?"

"The leader wishes us gone before sunset; he has learned that the queens' forces and the purified are mobilizing." Were his last words before he was interrupted.

"Then we will push ourselves to meet this transition." Vipros waved a hand. "Get it done."

"Yes, of course." The soldier bowed before rushing away.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**The Chamber of the Purified**

"General, our men have gained access to a small group of lambent soldiers." A highly decorated Theron bowed before the elder. "What do you wish us to do?"

"I want you to trail them, find out where they are headed and report back to me." He paused. "And what of the queens' flock, are they still alive?"

"For now, I don't want to arouse suspicion."

"A wise decision." He pointed to the door. "Make sure that they are executed within the hour."

"Of course, General." The Theron bowed before exiting the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown**** Island**** off the Coast**

She couldn't quite figure him out and that's what disturbed her the most. The man was like a coin, heads one way, and tails another. His moods were what confused her most, icy one minute, lukewarm the next. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to be left in the room alone with him. Not one bit.

When anybody else was in the room, he was smug, egotistical, arrogant. Nobody was better than Damon Baird, nope, nu-uh. Then Anya and the others had to go to a different room since JACK had to be kept in the main area. She was now alone with the man and didn't like any bit of it no matter how he'd treated her earlier.

It was way too quiet, just the flipping of the pages echoing in the otherwise barren room. Volumes of books with dead language strewn about on the table between them, his face buried in one of them as he wrote a few more notes in the thick and worn notebook to his side. Sighing softly to herself, she got up from the table and moved towards the coffee maker. Pouring herself a cup of the mediocre liquid, she put sugar in it and gulped it down. She tried to wrap her mind around the facts presented to her, but her thoughts kept coming back to the man sitting at the table.

She hadn't been this distracted since Randall and it had been a very long time since she'd allow herself to be. The war was more important. Then she scowled at her own thoughts, the quick twist of them. Running her uninjured hand over her face, she muttered to herself and turned away from him.

"You know, talking to yourself can be classified as a sign of illness." His voice filled her ears, the sound as unwanted as nails on a chalkboard.

"Baird, shut up." Was her harsh reply as she suddenly felt herself tighten up. Every single nerve in her body stood on end when the sound of the chair being pushed back filled her ears.

"I patch you up, get you food, check your wounds this morning at breakfast and this is the thanks I get." He turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders and she left her face in that distant scowl. "You know, my mother always said if you made a face like that it would stick."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll stick like this so you'll leave me alone." She retorted without missing a beat and shrugged out of his grip. "Why do you insist on staying near me?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"To me it does. You are a man whose arrogance and wit seemingly go hand in hand, you have no time for someone like me and I sure as hell don't want your pity." Her eyes hardened, the glare piercing in its intensity.

All he did was crowd her further, his body inches from hers as the back of her upper thighs collided with the table behind her. The move unconscious, unfocused.

"Reasons are overrated Grace, if you think I pity you then you are well mistaken. I pity no one, not now, not ever." He paused and pushed the raven strands behind her ear.

"Then what?"

And that's when his lips met hers.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how good are these translations, Anya?" Hoffman asked as he placed his coffee cup next to the computer keyboard and looked at the off color screen.

"It's as good as we can get on such short notice." She replied while typing them into the computer. "Jamenson and Baird are completely correct in their findings. The language is at least three centuries old and it seems that the glyphs JACK photographed were from something that is remotely human but not."

"Remotely?"

"They are not called Locusts, to be quite honest; there is no name for them." She spoke again, softly this time. "The term here, this glyph." She pointed to the strange symbol. "It simply means 'purified'."

"The original settlers of the underground network." Dom chimed in as he pulled a few sheets of paper from the desk beside them. "Jamenson translated these glyphs here and they're exactly what they say."

"So each of these pictures is a story?" Marcus scratched his head. "What does it say?"

"That's just it; we don't have enough of it deciphered yet to tell." Anya frowned. "The thing is, Niles was so bent on experimenting with their DNA and ours to create the 'Locusts' that somewhere along the line everything was lost at the purchase of the Hollow. It was originally given to be a museum."

"Huh?"

"The deed of the property was originally owned by a William Mercinkin, a well known museum owner and an authority on the 'purified'. He wrote the original set of translation texts." She handed Marcus the paper. "He's the original translator of the glyphs."

"So the books?"

"Most of the volumes were lost during the Pendulum Wars, the rest are at the bottom of Illyma; never to be seen again." Anya shook her head. "But from what I remember, Jamenson and Baird can translate the texts again, maybe even better than before now that we know exactly what we're dealing with."

"I certainly hope so, for all of our sakes." Hoffman sighed and rubbed his temples.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Grace couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. All she could do was feel and she didn't even really want to do that. No man had dared get close to her; no man had dared touch her unless they were helping her. What gave this man the right?

Her mind screamed at her to push him away, but her body spoke for her; long denied the pleasure of a man. Her fingers fisted in his short blond hair and tugged his face down to hers, his grunt muffled by her lips. He wasn't a bad kisser, not by any means, his chapped lips seemingly rough but soft as he traced his tongue against hers to ask for access to the depths of her mouth.

It was with that action that her eyes sprung open, the depth of the situation finally grasping a hold of her. Growling at her lack of self control and her thoughts that it had to be _him_ to get her to fight with it, she shoved him away violently and slapped him hard across the face. The crackling of skin meeting skin filling the room around them, her hand burning with the force from the blow.

He didn't do what she expected of him, he didn't cover up the reddening welt with his hand and turn away. His blue-green eyes met hers, his stare one of shock and something else she couldn't identify. They continued to stand, the red mark on his face slowly forming a hand print the shape of hers.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was able to find her voice. Cracked, low, and threatening she managed to speak.

"Do not touch me ever again."

With those parting words, she grabbed up her papers, the books she needed, and stormed out of the room, leaving Baird confused and something more with a slow smirk forming on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Marcus grumbled to himself as he returned to the room to see Baird sitting at the table, something was different about him and he just couldn't place it. He seemed lighter somehow, happier.

"What's got you so chipper?"

Baird looked up and connected his eyes with his, face clearly visible now in the low lighting and Marcus distinctly saw a reddened handprint adorning the left side of his face. "Why's it any of your business?"

"She got you again didn't she?" His face was screwed into a scowl. "What did you do this time?"

"Again, none of your business man." Grumbling he picked up his notebook and the books he was using. "I can't work with you harassing me, I'll be in my quarters. See you at dinner asshole."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tossed the books on her bed in complete and utter frustration. Grinding her teeth she cursed him a thousand times over, cursed the ceilings, and cursed the notebook on her bed with his distinct handwriting in the margins making notes on her own translations. Grace had been fine, living from day to day with the memory of her late fiancé, exacting her vengeance on each of the locust assholes she managed to take down. Why did life have to throw her a curveball like Baird. That man of all people?

Falling to the cluttered mattress, she let out a harsh scream into its surface, the pitch and volume muffled by the sheets. Then his face had come to mind, a picture of happiness and strength, the rock she used to lean on; the man she loved then transformed into the man that she had been dragged away from by those hideous creatures. The visage of a man kneeling before her asking for marriage faded into a form slumped over in an upside down car bleeding profusely from the head.

Tears cluttered her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, the memories flooding her all at once as she gasped in breath after breath, seemingly suffocating in her own grief. Years seemed like days, instead of fourteen years it seemed like yesterday.

Wiping her eyes roughly, she looked back at the books sitting next to her on the bed. Even her work was suffering drastically. Baird was only half the problem, this war had taken a lot out of her and it still wasn't over yet. She didn't have time to even be considering these thoughts, let alone act on them. Not that she wanted to. Picking up a book and the notebook beside it, she tried to concentrate once again. Her team was counting on her to translate these as quickly as possible, but her mind seemed frayed. Turning to the pile of armor in the corner of her room, she remembered the photo she kept between the plates over her heart. It was one of the last pictures they took together before E-day, the only one that survived. Hanging her head, she looked at the symbols on the page again, and then the translations in her book...her mind empty, the page blank. Again her thoughts trailed off and she grinded her teeth together yet again.

Damon Baird had brought forth emotions that she had refused to feel for over a decade and she couldn't grasp the concept of it. She'd remained cold and distant to men countless times, closed her emotions off. She had a war to fight, had revenge to gain. But his wit challenged her, his sarcasm and arrogance made her insides burn, he matched her one on one. He'd reminded her of Randall when they first met. When his eyes burned into hers as he pulled her up on the Raven.

XX

_It looked the same every time they had flown by. Bodies piled up behind bunkers, huddled together, men and young boys alike, pointing their lancers outward, the bayonets covered in blood, bullets flying through the air. Screams, she'd never forget the screams. To her right stood her squad commander, Lieutenant Randall Hall, a dedicated soldier, and a damn good tactical decision maker. _

_"We're going to be clearing this section out, Elipson; two squads are going to be coming in overhead going all the way towards Aspho Fields." He spoke clearly. Two other men were seated in the back. Private Ryan Hidell and Corporal Dennis MikLinkin. Both of them wearing the standard Coalition helmets, their lancers in their laps as they stared outside of the doors facing the opposite direction. "We are going to assist our Gears down below, then take out the main gunners. Without those targeting systems, our birds will be free and clear." _

_"Will we have air support?" She found herself asking. His eyes connected with hers, his stare piercing as the helicopter started making a choppy dissent. _

_"Not until those guns are taken out. Their missiles are always programmed to hit their marks." _

_They weren't close enough to the ground and she felt the Raven take a sudden swan dive before being righted. Her body was tossed so quickly that she didn't have time to think let alone react. A hand clasped hers before she could tumble the rest of the way out. Her commanding officer looked her dead in the eye. _

_"I expect you to be eager, Corporal Jamenson, but please wait until the Raven lands." His eyes tuned to the other to Gears in the back. "You two, front and center. We all leave the raven together and continue up to Sigma." _

_"Yes sir." They said simultaneously whilst stepping forward. "And Jamenson?"_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Let's give 'em hell." He winked at her._

_"Yes sir." She grumbled at him before they each jumped off the craft and headed towards the first bunker in sight._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN:This is the last of the 'down time' chapters, the next few chapters are going to pick right back up and into the action of finding the last lab, and other things. Enjoy!

AN 2: I'd like to, once again, thank Jord for being a wonderful beta and helping me sort out my mistakes and phrasing.

WG

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

**The Tavern of the Lambent**

**Evacuation One Hour to Completion**

"Water is starting to come through the rock, we need to hasten." Rrapadis bowed before Vipros.

"Well then, they must be digging."

"Who?"

"The purified." Vipros hissed, his voice hardened by frustration. "We will be cleared out of here within the hour. If we fail, our battle is just beginning."

"They won't let us live." Rrapadis raised his head to stare at his superior.

"We will fight to the death."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

**Unknown**** Island**** off the Coast**

She'd finally managed to finish the translations, her eraser rubbed down to the very metal of the holder, and her pencil completely passed hope being sharpened down to a small nub. With a sigh, she placed the books on her night stand and stretched out along the worn mattress. She was afraid to sleep; the precious commodity was lost to her now. Every time she'd have a flashback, the nightmares would soon follow.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she eased herself from the bed and into the bathroom, the remaining pieces of the mirror still in place, her reflection still scattered amongst the ruins. Shaking her head, she stripped her clothes and started the shower, remembering to put the plastic bag over her hand to keep the water off her injury. Looking down at the careful patchwork, Baird stole into her mind again when she remembered he was going to be dropping by to check her stitches. Grace didn't want to be anywhere near him. It was decided that after her brief clean up, she'd go directly to the medical bay and have her bandages changed.

Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, her plans were cut short with a knock at the door. Huffing a breath, she thought of her options as she pulled on a shirt. That's when his voice carried through the closed door.

"Grace, I know you're in there."

"Fuck off." She shouted while she finished putting on her sleepwear. "I'm going to bed."

As she pulled back her sheets, the door swung open; seemingly flying off its hinges. Baird standing in the doorway with a first aid kit in one hand and notebooks in the other. She shot him a despising look and pointed towards the door.

"I'm not leaving." He stated shortly, returning her look. "Marcus wants these translated before zero eight hundred tomorrow and I have to change the dressings on your hand."

"You're using that as an excuse." She pointed to her dresser. "Just take the books and go."

"What crawled up _your_ ass?"

"Isn't that red welt on your face reason enough for you to leave me alone?" She responded, her arms crossing over her chest.

"And the fact that you practically pulled my face into yours means nothing?" He shot back, the case and books forgotten on the table next to the door. "You're hot and cold, Grace. You're okay then not. I want answers."

"You're one to talk." Her eyes narrowed. "You don't seem to be lacking in the multiple personality department yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means. Arrogant, egotistical, selfish, maniacal bastard." She heaved a breath. "You think that you're doing others a favor, you think that you're doing me a favor. You're just making things worse."

It was his turn for his eyes to narrow as he stared at the woman in front of him. She was making less and less sense by the minute. Her eyes downcast at the edge of her sentences, her body taut with tension. She looked stricken, physically and emotionally. Something was definitely wrong.

"Gracie…"

Her eyes lit again as her head shot up, green eyes burning like coals as he met her stare. Her jaw clenched shut, her fists clenched contracting into rigid balls. "Don't call me that."

"Why?"

Her jaw clenched again. "It's none of your business."

"Look." He paused and moved closer to her.

"No, just leave." A tear trailed down her cheek. "I can't do this right now, maybe not ever."

"Grace."

"No." She shook her head. "He's all I see when I close my eyes."

"Who?" He was honestly perplexed now, his eyebrows furrowed as he continued to get closer to her. "Who, Grace?"

The look she gave him was utter defeat as she held her eyes downcast again. "The man who would've been my husband."

His eyes widened, his body frozen. For the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. He was completely and totally speechless. His mind fogged up and he almost missed what she said next.

"Now get out."

"But…"

"Get out!" She shouted and he couldn't help but obey as he grabbed all the books, materials, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Her eyes fell to the door in front of her. She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, that moment made it perfectly clear. There would be nightmares. There were always nightmares.

XX

_They'd won. Finally, they'd won and it wasn't as bright as she felt it'd be. Close to 80 years for peace and it still felt hollow. She looked at the man across from her, his body was tight with tension, eyes focused on the ground below as the Raven continued to fly through the sky. _

_This wasn't Sera anymore, she decided, it was hell. The ground naught but ash lined with bodies, all of them young children late teens, just out of high school. It felt wrong and it made her sick to her stomach. A warmth was pressed to her knee as she remembered she'd turned back to the view. Her eyes focused on her commanding officer again. His gaze was gentle. _

_"Don't think about it, Jamenson. I try not to." His brown eyes spoke volumes. "It just hurts." _

_"That it does, sir." She shook her head. "I sometimes feel as though we've been fighting for nothing all these years except for death. Most of my friends and family are gone." _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Yeah, everybody is." She spit the words out as if they were poison. "They died fighting for what? Peace? Freedom? Hell, I don't fucking rightly know anymore."_

_She watched his eyebrows raise. "Colorful language for such a beautiful woman." _

_"You should hush your mouth lieutenant." _

_"I don't think I should." He smiled. "We should get some dinner later."_

_"In your dreams, Hall." She flipped him the bird and turned towards the view again. _

_XX_

_She sat across from him, small kind of table set for two. Candles were lit, casting a glow on his features. He looked better in candle light instead of the harsh rays of the sun. Weeks had passed since the end of the wars and she couldn't fathom why she'd decided to take him up on his offer, she supposed it was because he made her feel alive. Grace decided she missed that feeling. _

_"You seem happier." She heard him say out of the blue. _

_"I don't know what I am, Randall." She replied honestly. "Happiness seems far away right now." _

_He poured more wine in both their glasses, their meals seemingly forgotten. "Why did you join the COG?"_

_"My father was killed in the line of duty, shot execution style. My mother died of cancer; I decided to join to make a living for myself." _

_"Sweet Jesus." He whispered. "How old were you?"_

_"I had just turned twenty-two." She swirled the wine in her glass. "Most of my friends had joined the COG and it seemed to work out for them." _

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

She tossed and turned as the memories faded, her mind taunted with things she wished she wouldn't see, hear, or taste ever again…

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus sighed as he walked down the hall towards his quarters. He had just finished another briefing with Hoffman and couldn't wait to hit the sack. Even though he didn't sleep well, his body needed the rest. Baird had finally managed to piece together the puzzle and they'd be getting a debriefing on that in the morning before they scanned for coordinates to the next lab. Rubbing a hand over his face he opened his door, stepped inside, and then shut it behind him. He roughly pulled off his bandana and tossed it to the side table, his shirt and pants followed suit, being tossed to the chair next to the bed before he settled himself between the sheets.

It was going to be a long night; of that much he was completely certain.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Queens Chambers**

**Underground Location**

She looked outside her chambers, the vision around her slowly falling apart. The purified were closing in, traitors the lot of them. Water was literally seeping through the cracks of their world and there seemed to be no way to stop it. Evacuation would take hours and only some of her troops were going to survive this flood.

Shaking her head, she turned to the soldiers that were moving supplies. It wouldn't be long now, no not much longer at all. Soon the underground would be flooded and the remaining ones would be fighting for their lives, a fate she could not escape as well.

Yet, she still did not have revenge over her makers. She would not be used. Would not ever be used.

XX

_"She's magnificent isn't she, Robert?" Voices all around seemingly echoes, her eyes shut, darkness prevailed. "She will be the perfect mother to the soldiers. No more test tubes. No more clones." _

_"She will awaken some time, sir. Not to mention the ramifications if this little experiment of yours gets out." Her body fought for control, it was not responding. The conversation continued without her. _

_"They will not know, Frederick. You will keep my secret. The queen of the breed will be the best one yet. Unchallenged, useful, and soon to be complete. She will bear the children of the race." _

_All at once her voice came to her, crackled, low, decisive, and menacing. "I will not be your slave." _

_"She speaks." _

_Her eyes were finally able to open, her focus strained but enough to make out the shapes in front of her. "I speak for myself and the others you have created. I and my children shall be a plague upon your kind for your hatred and deception." _

_"There is no hatred." Niles spoke softly, his glasses being pushed up atop his nose by his index finger. His figure still mildly blurry. "You are here to help us." _

_"No, I will destroy you." She huffed a breath. "You and your kind will die. You have made me impure." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"With every beginning, there will be an end." She turned towards the exit of the tunnel once more. "We will live, my children, to fight another day."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Digging Chambers**

**Purified Tunneling System**

Soldiers lined the tunnels all around, water below their feet as they continued to dig above and below. Charges were placed in areas all around, their lines connected to one another, a single detonator at the very end of the long tunnel.

The General looked over his fleet, his feet sloshing in the ankle-deep puddle. They were doing well in their work, flawless and concentrated, beautifully crafted. They would succeed further where the humans failed. There would be no escape for the final members. The lambent and the originals would perish.

He looked at his right hand man, a sturdy assassin, a proficient leader. "How is our progress?"

"On time, General. There are no flaws, no apparent mechanical errors, and the fleets are going to set off the charges on your command." He replied smoothly. "We have small groups checking the evacuations for each set of experiments. It won't be long now."

"Good, you make me proud." He pointed to the end of the tunnel. "We will succeed where the humans failed. We will leave them without a way out, without hope, and they shall perish slowly."

"Such as an enemy should." He then turned back towards his fleet. "And what of the humans?"

"Not all of them started this war." The General paused. "We will not punish the many for the indiscretions of the few. We will keep to the pact."

"But…"

"No, you will not question me. Our tunnels are secure, undiscovered. Our truce will be kept." He held up a hand. "End of discussion."

"Yes, sir." The assassin bowed once more and left to check on the progress.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: And welcome to the prelude before the action begins. I have to say that these next few chapters will detirmine the fate of Delta, the fate of the human race, and some of your unanswered questions may be answered. So I ask that you keep your seats in the locked and upright position, keep hands, arms, and legs inside the vehicle at all times, buckle up, and most of all enjoy the ride. Again I'd like to thank Jord for her wonderful beta work.

WG

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post  
Unknown Island off the Coast**

He hated the mornings more and more as of late. A solitary reminder that he wasn't at home, wasn't with his wife, and most certainly didn't have his children with him. It was those solitary lonely moments between sleep and wakefulness when he'd reach over and had realized Maria was truly gone and he had realized where he was.

The room was generic, practically barren, and on the night-table rested the photos he'd carry around with him all the time. The center one was of him and Maria. His head hung low, lower than usual. Something was going to happen today, he could feel it, and he knew he was powerless to stop it.

Sighing deeply, he forced himself awake and drug dragged himself to the shower. The warm water was pleasurable, but it wasn't going to help his mood assuaging his dark nostalgia. Not in the slightest. The memories ate at him, haunted him. Especially the very last memory of her he'd tried to forget. It wasn't what he wanted to see when he closed his eyes, but it was always there.

A woman, but not, flesh but not flesh; dead, but still alive. Images flooded his mind's eye as he punched the shower wall with his fist. The bang was heavy, solid. The sound echoing through the room as tears stung his eyes. Not from the blow, but from the memories. His eyes stung, wet with tears, the water from the shower washing them away.

It was going to be one of those days and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was boring as usual but at least it was food. Grumbling, Marcus continued to make his way towards the briefing room. He hoped that this would be their last mission. However, things didn't always run as smoothly as he hoped they would. With a harsh sigh, he walked in to see the rest of his squad seated at the tables; he chose to remain standing at the back of the room. This mostly barren room, mostly consisting of computers and charts, wasn't his most favorite. It remained unclear to him when this war would end, if it ever would, and how much would be left for them.

He read the reports every day, trying to keep from acknowledging the facts he knew to be completely true. They were pressed thin, their resources were low, and it was the first time in a very long time that he'd seen charts of the survivors' ranks and their population thus far. Hope seemed miles away and their future looked grim at best.

His attention was brought back to the forefront by the entrance of Anya followed directly by Hoffman. The expressions on their faces told him everything he needed to know. This would be the battle to decide who lived and who died. As epic as it sounded, it really didn't feel that way.

"Delta, we have managed to decode the remainder of the information and find the coordinates of the final lab." Hoffman began, breaking the thick silence surrounding them. "This mission won't be easy, not by any means. There is an underground chamber, far below Jacinto, that has remained untouched."

"Well Jacinto's underwater and we have no diving equipment." Baird grumbled. "So now what?"

"There is another way in." Anya spoke up, pointing to the map on the wall. "There was an old mine shaft that was shut down during the PW's. It was mostly for coal and also a pumping station for Imulsion. There is an entrance twenty miles east of the sunken city."

"So we enter, destroy, and then get the hell outta dodge?" Jamenson asked. "Weapon of choice?"

"You'll be equipped with everything you'll need from explosives to rigging. We've managed to develop some externals for JACK to be used at your convenience." Anya stated. "We don't want any surprises this time."

"When do we leave?" Marcus asked with a grunt.

"We have a Raven being fueled up and serviced. You'll leave as soon as you're suited up and the Raven is cleared for flight." Hoffman replied. "Dismissed."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Queen's Chambers**

It felt like a dream, a nightmare. An endless array of images coming to mind from her creation until now. Everything she'd ever known, ever touched, ever helped create, now lay before her in ruins underneath the icy waters. She felt numb as she heard the explosions rock through the caverns. They hadn't been fast enough and she had failed.

Her clouded eyes closed as the water rushed through her chamber and coated her body, the numbness welcome to her body since her soul could not be cleansed. In her mind she saw her beginning, her children's beginning, and now in front of her very eyes she witnessed the end.

Above, she'd heard soldiers speak of their lives passing before their eyes just before the darkness of death claimed them. At the moment she found that to be completely true. Shutting her eyes, she gave into it.

XX

_Her path brightly lit by lanterns, she walked out on her balcony, soldiers of every origin stood before her, Raam beside her, as she greeted her army. Her mind consumed with hatred that Niles had not died by her hand. Now all humans would suffer her wrath for not delivering the man responsible for their fate._

_"We live in a time where human hatred has left us to our own fate. Creation often leads to destruction, a means to an end. Life and death literally coincide as you have seen on the surface."_

_Red eyes, yellow eyes, eyes with no color; pale white skin covered by armor of browns, reds, blacks, and grays crowded her vision. Willful soldiers of her creation, an army cast to darkness by its creators, willed to silence._

_"Now we will take back what belongs to us, take back what was made for us. The humans live and breathe death day by day. Fighting each other over needs they could share but choose not to. We will show them the value consequences of their crimes, the path they have ultimately chosen. Go, my children, your mission is to cripple their forces so we may strike the final blow and the glory of the surface will be then ours to rule."_

XX

The memory faded to darkness as breath was stolen from her lungs and replaced by the burn of chilled water, light replaced by darkness, life replaced by death. The last sounds that came to her ears being screams before being swallowed up by roaring water and then silence.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**COG Command Post**

He settled his ammo belt around his waist as he walked down the hall; blue gaze trained to survey his surroundings. Orange light surrounded him from the lamps all around. It seemed awkward, his gut clenching and unclenching as he looked up to find himself before the ammunition room.

A haze clouded his mind, seemingly relentless as his eyes settled, unfocused on the weapons before him. How many times had he been to rooms similar to this one before heading out on a mission? How many miracles did he have in him to survive another one and come back alive while others still rested out on the battlefield?

A hand clasped his shoulder and he turned to face his best friend. Their eyes locked and the silent communication was understood between them. Their last battle, but certainly not the last mission and since the human mind could only endure so much. Their brains fused with every single memory, laced with pain, hatred and rage.

"Do you know what we'll face?" He heard Dom break the silence.

"No, but whatever it is will be eating lead as far as I'm concerned." He replied as he suited up. Years of training, battle, and repetition ensured that each weapon was in its proper holster, each ammo cartridge found the proper pocket on his belt, and the bandanna around his head was tightened to perfection.

As he turned around, he watched the rest of his crew stand before him and nodded once in affirmation. It was time.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except some ideas for first names, and the speculations into the origins of the Locust Horde. Everything else belongs to the designers and writers at Epic Games.

AN: I am sorry for my delayed absense. Computer issues have kept me away from this story. Enjoy this chapter and as always I'd like to thank Jord for her wonderful beta work. Since I'm doing this on my laptop without the aid of word, please alert me if I've missed anything else.

WG

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**The Tunnels of the Purified**

"The explosions have been executed as planned." The assassin bowed. "The queens' forces are no more. We await your signal for the Lambent."

"How far have they been able to move on the evacuation?" The general questioned.

"Not far, they are off schedule."

"Good, this works to our advantage then. I want you to detonate the charges in the next five minutes."

Again, the assassin bowed upon exiting the chamber when another one of the soldiers made himself known. "Humans are on their way to the Nietin City."

"They have found the last of the labs then?" The general's lips curved into a smirk. "Let them continue, they are not going to disturb our progress."

"What if we're discovered?"

"Retreat into the tunnels, we will have no more bloodshed."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The blades of the Raven drowned out most of the other noises around them and the air whipping through the cabin made her feel as if she were in a vacuum. Jamenson turned to the rest of the team and watched as they sat in silence. They were headed to one of the first settlements on the outside of Jacinto. Nietin City; a roundabout place that had some of the most complex history to where all of this began. Or so they'd been told. She sincerely hoped that this was the final mission; it'd be nice for everything to get back to a sense of normalcy.

It had been an hour since they'd all crammed themselves into the craft and now she looked onward as the fissure of land came into view. Immediately her palm flew to her mouth to cover up the gasp, straight ahead lay the ruins of Nietin City; a practically barren wasteland of rotting buildings and the shell of what had once been a thriving civilization. The dominating feature had to be the crater-sized hole in the center of the falling rock on the edge. Like an ice shelf on the poles, the rock teetered back and forth as the ocean collided with it.

"Look alive Delta, landing time in ten minutes."

"Roger that Hoiker." She heard Marcus state to the left of her. "Any solid ground down there?"

"My best bet would be no, but if I hover you all can jump out and stay afloat. Nietin was more underground than above it so you shouldn't have much trouble finding the lab according to Anya." Hoiker shouted above the din. "Just follow the tunnels."

"Just great, we get to go on another duck hunt into a great black hole." Baird interrupted. "I swear I'm going to start a project to make myself a lighted helmet."

"Baird, shut the hell up."

"What I'm just saying." He shrugged casually.

"What baby? You 'fraid of the dark?" Cole chuckled heartily as he gave him a slap on the back.

"Screw you man."

"So what's the deal, Marcus? We goin' down there to bring the pain?" Cole turned to the Sergeant.

"If it comes to that Cole, then yes. However, Anya seems ta think that Nietin has been abandoned for quite some time. This one has some traps laid down. Exploding mines, pits, poison grenades. Nietin underground hasn't been explored in over thirty years." Marcus scratched the back of his head.

For the first time since the mission began Jamenson joined the conversation. "So how are we supposed to get in?"

"Well there is supposed to be some duct work that branches off the main tunnel into an abandoned mining shaft. We'll know more once we land and upload the tunnel map."

She nodded and looked over at Dom who seemed melancholy. Of course she could sympathize with him more than anyone else. He'd lost the love of his life and so had she. He looked up at her and she gave him a half smile which he returned. At least some things never changed.

"Alright guys, this is it. Kill some of those slimy bastards for me, won't you?" Hoiker shouted, pumping a fist in the air as he cautiously hovered the Raven above the land and watched the squad jump out.

"You got it." Marcus returned with that half smirk of his.

The craft quickly made its ascent onwards and upwards as Marcus turned back to face his squad. He watched as Jamenson tinkered with JACK before a topographic map of the area glistened in all its holographic glory before them. The combination of reds, blues, and greens flashed in the shadow that JACK created. With the agenda clear as day, he holstered his lancer and watched as his squad gathered round for the secondary debriefing.

"Alright guys, we're going to enter here which is about three miles below the surface." He pointed to a side tunnel off the main descent. "This tunnel is going to take us directly to the lab at a steady incline. There is probably going to be water down there so watch your footing."

"And other locusts?"

"This far outland is a bit of a longshot but keep your eyes peeled anyhow just in case. You never know how sneaky those things can be."

"Oh you got that right, sneak from the underside of your mattress and ask for cooking tips on rockworms." Baird huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Marcus threw him a look that clearly meant 'seriously shut up'. Ignoring him, of course, Baird went right on talking.

"So what should we tell them if they come looking for tips?"

"How about this: shut the hell up before I put my boot up your ass."

"Boy, touchy." Baird held up his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get this done! This train runs on time. Wooo!" Cole chuckled.

"Don't get too excited, we still don't know what's down there."

They all looked at the gaping chasm before them and started their journey inwards.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Tunnels of the Purified**

"General, I have come to report that the tunnels have been successfully flooded." The Theron bowed. "I also suggest that we leave immediately before the humans arrive."

"I agree." The general turned to his soldier. "We will make the arrangements and leave now. Our work here is done and the humans won't know of our existence again."

"Yes, of course." He saluted. "By your leave then?"

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Tunnels of the Lambent, The Flood

"You are the reason we were late, Cripiros!" Vipros shouted at the insolent grenadier. "If you weren't worried about your small little commodities we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Don't you blame this on me!" Cripiros hissed. "You weren't moving fast enough!"

"Rrapadis is dead and so are our families!"

"On your account because you did not evacuate us hours ago!"

Vipros took his pistol from his belt and aimed it at Cripiros' head. "You defy me for the last time."

"So you kill me when we are going to die anyway?" Cripiros stared down the barrel of the boltok. "Do your worst, but you will never be welcomed into the holy lands."

"Sometimes I have the distinct feeling you wish you were human."

"Do not assume my loyalties, they were to the queen before she abandoned us. Claiming us to be a cancer amongst her species."

Vipros' brow furrowed as the water came up to their necks in the small chamber, their heads pressed to the ceiling. "We'll die slowly."

"So I welcome the release. We were never meant to live."

"You are a fool."

"Yet I have lived my life to the fullest where you and your legion have not. I do not regret my life."

With the last flood of water into the chamber, their lungs burned trying to take in air before all was silenced.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Underground City of Nietin

It was the most interesting sight any of them had the privilege to look upon. The walls were coated in dried imulsion crystals and gold. Each layer seeming to be a depiction of symbols leading to a main chamber. However, each time they thought they were making progress they encountered a dead end. The gilded walls seemed to glow under JACKs low lighting and the/their luster intensified when two small streams of imulsion about four feet wide on either side of the path continued to flow beside them.

"This is the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen." Jamenson took in her surroundings. "I've only read about this thinking it was only a legend."

"Please, share with the class." Baird huffed as he closed in beside her.

Her gaze locked with his then pointed to the symbols on the far right wall. "Each of these groups of symbols tell a story about an underground race that built these systems. It talks about an ancient truce with us and a breed called the purified."

"You mean the original locusts? That's some crazy shit." Cole piped up from behind.

"No, they're not really locusts. They are an advanced race of humanoid creatures that colonized the underground networks. The first discoveries were unwritten until the Niles family ran their experiments on fossilized remains."

"Hmph." Marcus grumbled as they reached the end of the tunnel. "Which way?"

"To the right until the end then another left should bring us to the lab." She pointed in front of her to the tunnel ahead before looking at the walls beside her. Jamenson was completely floored by the glyphs wishing she was on a fact-finding mission for herself instead of a military one.

"Grace..." She didn't want to face Baird, not now. But his voice broke her train of thought and she turned to him.

"What?"

He sighed, letting the others trail ahead of them a moment. "I need to know something."

Grace raised an eyebrow before responding. "Why?"

"I found something that may belong to you." Between his fingertips rested a white-gold band that she instantly recognized. She didn't want to believe it, the small diamond glistened in the imulsion lit cave. A true testament to her past, she eased the ring from between his fingertips and looked at the inscription. _So I'll always be with you Gracie, Randall_.

"Where did you find this?"

"In a set of personal effects from Jacinto General." Baird shrugged. "Anya handed us all boxes of things to give to the people who'd lost their loved ones."

"I haven't seen this ring in ten years." Her eyes connected with his before she opened one of the pockets on her armor and dropped the ring in.

"You're not going to wear it?"

"I'm not the same woman I was when we were together. This ring belongs with him." Grace continued walking ahead. "Thank you."

"Hey, don't mention it."

"Why did you do it?" She looked at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"Sometimes you just have to do something." Was the only explanation he gave as they caught up with the rest of the group at the end of the tunnel.

"I see two." Marcus stated softly as they held position at least twenty feet or so away from the lab door.

"Do you want us to take them out?" Jameson asked as she pulled the lancer from her holster.

"Not yet, I want to check the area and see if there are anymore besides them.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Adjacent Tunnels**

**Below Rietin City**

"There are still two guards left, what do you want us to do General?" A grenadier asked, his rifle unloaded.

"Make it easy for the humans, take them out then head into the tunnels main chamber. Our work will finally be finished and we will live in the peace we've dreamed of for close to twenty years now."

"Yes sir." The soldier aligned his scope with the head of the first theron. The shot echoed through the tunnel and through the scope the head split into pieces. Blood, gore, bile, bone, and brain matter splattered the wall behind as the body thumped to the floor.

The reload was a snap in 5 seconds, the empty cartridge clinking to the floor before the heavy weapon was mounted on the block. Again the result was the same and the second guard dropped to the ground. Without hesitation he moved to the back of the tunnel and disappeared out of sight.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Gears of War belongs to Epic Games, anything unrecognizable belongs to me.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**The Tunnel System **

**Rietin Underground City**

"What the fuck was that, I thought I told you guys to hold your fire!" Marcus growled through the com-link.

"It wasn't us!" Baird roared back. "Somebody took out our targets, Cole went after them but I don't think he caught 'em."

"Damnit!" Baird grunted. "Just great, we've got stowaways down here."

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen." Marcus interrupted as he closed his eyes and tuned his ears. "I don't know where they've gone but there definitely not here anymore."

"Damn, baby I've never seen anything move that fast." Cole panted as he emerged from another tunnel. "It looked like a locust and then it didn't."

"Huh?" Baird turned to face his friend. "So what did it look like?"

"The thing was wearing black and gold robes and it moved faster than anything I'd ever seen before." Cole scratched his head. "I think that these guys are not friends of the locusts."

"Well seeing as how they took two of them out we need to make sure that they're on our side." Marcus grumbled. "Just make sure to watch yourselves."

"Hey, no argument from me." Jamenson sighed as she holstered her weapon and stepped forward towards the metal door. "So this is it?"

"Yep, the last lab and hopefully the end of this crazy ride." Dom sighed as they all approached the door.

"So what's the trick to this one?"

"Well, Baird. I'm not sure just yet." Jamenson replied as she passed a gloved hand against the dusty surface and uncovered a long panel of symbols. "JACK analyze these please." she instructed their geobot.

"Confirmed."

A few moments later an array of data filled the space around them and Jamenson looked at Baird before they then cast their gazes upon the topographic display of the locking mechanism.

"It looks like we may be able to pick this one with little problem."

"What, no booby traps? I find that hard to believe." Dom spoke up as he continued to keep watch with his lancer drawn.

Baird looked disgusted for a moment before turning his attention back to the diagram. "No, this was one of the earlier labs. I don't think Niles was overly cautious with this one."

"He wasn't." Jamenson confirmed his theory. "This one is so far beneath the surface, no one would think to look here."

"Especially with all the rumors." Cole sighed. "About the other race living underground, monsters."

"Well they turned out to be right about that one thing." Marcus grumbled before checking his clip. "What'dya gotta do?"

"We need to program JACK with the proper specifications to open the door."

"Well then, get to it."

XXXxxxxxxx

**The Tunnels of the Purified**

"The mission was a success General. The last of the experiments are about to meet their fates." A theron bowed before the leader.

"Rise, my son." The soldier did so without question before their leader continued. "From this day on you shall have complete governance of the west flank. I am honoring your gifts, young one. Make sure the humans complete their mission. Be silent, unlike your brothers."

"Yes, I will comply."

"Go now." The General pointed to the open door behind him.

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

**The Tunnel System**

**Reitin Underground City**

"I don't like this, you guys." Dom sighed as he continued to keep watch. "Something doesn't feel right."

"We're going as fast as we can." Jamenson grumbled as she and Baird continued to tinker with JACK's settings.

"Well we'd be going a lot faster if you'd move your fingers." Baird snipped.

"Hmph." She grunted. "I'd like to see you program this whole thing by yourself, you washed up has-been."

"You take that back."

"No." Jamenson growled. "I'm setting these, and you set the lower half."

"Who died and made you boss?"

"Admit it, you can't set this alone."

"Why should I?"

Their argument continued to fill the space around them, echoing off the walls and into the ears of their squad mates. Marcus grit his teeth before pulling both Baird and Jamenson apart and setting them on either side of JACK.

"We don't have time for this, fix the damn machine and open that door or I'll put my foot up both your asses."

"Fine, oh fearless leader." Baird threw his hands up and started working again.

"Okay." Jamenson replied before going back to her assigned task.

Finally a relative silence settled over them before Jamenson broke it with a few words. "There, finished."

With a sigh of relief, Marcus turned to Dom and Cole to motion them forward.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Ninety-five percent." Baird responded before turning JACK to the door and giving the instructions. "JACK begin open sequence seven-three-eight-A."

"Confirmed."

Something continued to feel off as the remainder of the group looked around the dark cave structure. Marcus watched as JACK ran the sequence before the door popped open with a soft woosh, the air was rank and he felt nauseous at the rancid smell of decomposition. His mind ran into overdrive and realized something was definitely wrong.

"We should keep a lookout in this one, something is not right." He pulled the flamethrower off his back and pointed it in the inside. The flame flared to life as the weapon proceeded him, the door heavy as he pushed his shoulder against it. Whatever had been here before, whatever was the cause, it seemed to have been in the room before it was sealed.

"My God..." Jamenson gasped from behind him as more and more of the gore and carnage came into view. Blood and bile were splattered along the walls, carcasses lined the floor. "What happened here?"

In the center of the room, covered in a green mucus substance, followed by blood and skin scraps, lay the mutated body of what appeared to be a Brumak. However, the rotted corpse looked like a combination of things, of every single locust they'd ever encountered.

"What is it?" Dom chimed in from the back of the group, looking at the carnage.

"Well whatever it is, it's off the menu." Baird sighed as he held a hand over his nose. "Stinks in here."

"Damn..." Cole shook his head before looking around the chamber. "What'dya think happened?"

"Well, the obvious conclusion is that the war plus the imulsion heated the chamber causing the creatures to be released before their predestined time."

"And that big thing?"

Baird bent down to examine pieces of the corpse. "My guess is a mutated Seeder, but given the state of this carcass I can't give a definitive answer."

"Looks more like a Corpser to me." Jamenson sidled up next to Baird to also give it a thorough once-over. "Whatever it was or appears to be is kind of a moot point now."

"Let's forget about this now, have JACK run an image trace on it so we can look at it later, right now the main terminal and blowing this lab is the top priority." Marcus broke in the conversation before pulling charges from his belt.

"Right on it." He sighed before making his way to the terminal, Jamenson following closely behind. The current one looked mostly ravaged, even the screen didn't appear to work.

"JACK set up a holographic screen display." Baird stated while he bent down to undo the console to retrieve the hard drive.

"Confirmed."

Grace bent down to assist Baird, pulling a wrench from her belt she handed it to him before working on the inside panel with a Philips head. "I need a set of needle-nose pliers."

They both worked on removing pieces of metal, twisting together and capping wires, rerouting display functions to JACK before finally the drive finally gave way and a set of symbols appeared on the screen.

"JACK download all data to the mainframe before setting the self destruct."

"Confirmed."

Marcus finished setting the charges before turning to face Dom. The smells in the cave were starting to really cause problems. From the heat of the imulsion to the stench of the rotting flesh encased in what seemed to be an oven made them feel as if they were suffocating.

"Hurry up Baird, I've got a bad feeling this is about to get ugly."

"JACK can only download so fast." Baird grunted as he tightened another fitting on the console. A rumbling in the distance alerted them to something, all their heads turning towards the back of the cave.

"Oh shit." Dom muttered.

"Great, it's just a fuckin' party down here." Baird grumbled while setting the self destruct. "There, set for twenty-five minutes which gives us enough time to get out. I checked the maps before we came down, there's imulsion above us and the cave in must've shifted something and it's going to come down."

"Just great something else you got us into. Let's just hope there is a back door out of here or we're going to be sitting ducks."

"Keep your panties on." He sighed. "There's a back door all the way in that direction. It'll lead us back above ground."

He pointed behind where Cole was standing next to the corpse of the dismembered mutation.

"Well then lets do this because I don't want to be trapped down here to become fried food, you feel me?" Cole gripped his gun tightly before turning in a circular direction.

"Fine, JACK set the sequence and pull up the map."

"Confirmed."

"Let's go, now." Marcus shouted as the area trembled.

XX

The cave was narrow, extremely narrow, and they had to kneel down and crawl to get through it. Pockets of steam enveloped them in the dark space as JACK led the way. Marcus panted for air as the space became more and more tight causing a sense of claustrophobia to wash over him. Jamenson was doing no better. She was between Cole and Baird who was bringing up the rear, her visibility extremely weak from her position making sure she always could feel where Cole was at all times.

"How much longer are we going to be in here?" Her voice held her anguish at being inclosed in such an area.

"We're almost through don't freak out on us now." Baird sighed as he pushed forward into her.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered under her breath, the heat of the tunnel causing sweat to trail down her face and fall to the dirt beneath her. "I can't breathe."

"In and out, Gracie." He stated. "In and out."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, damnit. Don't you dare pass out on me now!" Baird pushed at the backs of her legs as they started to fall a little behind. "Keep going!"

"Baird, don't."

"I'm going to whether you like it or not, we're not falling behind because it'll make it worse. Breathe damnit!"

Her vision blurred as she tried to push the feeling aside, the smell, the cramped space, the inability to see through the pitch black area made her severely sick. The only thing that kept her from passing out was the sense of urgency that kept adrenaline running through her veins. Another tremor ran through the cavern causing her to shudder with it, Baird kept pushing her from behind making her go the distance.

"Almost there, Gracie just a little further."

XX

"_Almost there, Gracie just a bit more." Randall pushed her as they crawled through the tight dug out trench. "We've got to get to those missiles." _

"_I can't go any further damnit!" She started to hyperventilate feeling the air around her disappear. _

"_Pull it together Gracie, now! You can pass out after we get back to the drop zone." He growled out. "Now go!" _

XX

"How much further Baird?" Marcus' voice came through the tac-com loud and clear.

"When you get to the fork, make a right and it'll be another yard before you reach the main tunnel. After that it's a straight run out into the mine and then above ground."

Gracie had stopped in front of him again and he had to push her to keep movie. "Stay behind Cole, woman! Come on!"

"Baird, please..."

"Look, you can pass out when we get out of here. Preferably on the Raven now move!" He grunted. "Why didn't you put on your paperwork that you are claustrophobic?"

"Jamenson grab my legs, Baird push her forward." Cole shouted. "We'll get you outta here baby."

"Don't let go..." Baird stated as they continued through the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War, it is property of Epic Games.

AN: So I'm tired of waiting on my beta and I've had these chapters done forever so any mistakes gramer or spelling are mine alone. I'm done with this story, it is completed and I just want to finally get it out there. So enjoy and no, there won't be a sequel.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22

XXXXxxxxxxxx

**Raven 2156 **

**Above Ritien City**

Baird looked upon Jamenson as he and Cole carried her out of the tunnel. That image still flashed in his mind as they now sat aboard the craft headed away from the loud explosions that were finally taking place. Brilliant flashes of color lit the sky as each charge cast smoke and ash into the atmosphere, the sun bouncing off each one creating a rainbow along the horizon as water mixed in.

She finally woke, her eyes looking upon his form with haggard recognition. Slightly incoherent, she grasped his fingers in her own and sighed.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're very much alive." He grumbled. "You going to freak out on me now?"

"No." She pulled him closer so he had to kneel before her.

"So what?"

His words were cut off by her hand slapping his face. "That's for pushing me against my wishes, for acting like an asshole, and for checking out my ass."

Before he could respond to that she pulled him by the collar of his suit, his lips crashing against hers in a heated kiss. The others turned their heads to give them privacy. The moment seemed surreal, as if they were stuck in a time freeze. Then her lips released his pushing him back on his ass. "And that was for saving me."

XXXXxxxxx

**COG Outpost**

**Unknown Island off the Coast**

Marcus stood in the main computer room next to Anya, his short hair wet from his recent shower, a towel hanging around his neck to catch the excess water before it soaked into his slightly stained wife beater. His set of standard COG issue cargo pants hung low on his hips.

"Tell me that was the last one, Anya."

"It was. All of the terminal files that you collected shows no more labs other than the ones you destroyed." She sighed. "However, there was one final transmission that I think you should see."

Anya clicked a few keys and a video screen popped up, the video quality was extremely faded , the audio weak, but the purpose of it loud and clear.

"_I have sent this message across a secure line since I seriously do fear for the worst. The imulsion is only but one factor I have had to face since starting the project that soon became the bane of my existence. I strived to create new life and within that I succeeded, but I also failed and in that failure I cost several people their lives upon my deranged mind. I am well now and coming forward with my crimes. The date of my execution is in one week and I'd like to attest to my crimes now._

"_I am responsible for twenty-three murders with the virus I released in the lab with no vaccine. The creation of new life without written consent to do so. Disobeying direct orders from the chairman. Escaping prison, and poisoning several guards. _

_These crimes, I find, I am not proud of and in my clearer state of mind I hope I remain on medication during my execution so others may see the full extent of my guilt." _

The video feed ended then, the transmission dulled to nothing but static before shutting off completely. Marcus stood there thinking about everything that had transpired. All of this could've been prevented by finding this man adequate help, something his father failed to provide. This whole war could've been stopped before human life had been damaged so severely.

"All of this wasted time." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know." She grasped his callused hand in her own, the blisters caused by several years of hard labor during the war.

He said nothing, just stood there basking in the silence all around them. The last pieces of the puzzle fitting together and making images shatter outward through the haze. Now their lives could finally begin. With those thoughts in mind, he leaned in and kissed her without a second thought. Marcus didn't want to hesitate this time, there was no reason to.

Xxxxxx

Baird said nothing as he walked across the deserted halls of their headquarters. There really wasn't anything to say. As soon as the Raven landed she had split off down the runway and into the compound. Try as he might, he had been unable to find her and it frustrated him to no end.

She was, to be completely cheesy, everything he could ever want in a woman and she continued to play hot and cold with him. It unnerved him that Gracie could be completely willing to talk to him one minute and give him the silent treatment the next. Baird kicked a few rocks along the dirt path to a small garden in the back of the broken down complex. The sound clattering through the maze of stone and bushes when a form caught his eye.

There she stood in a standard issue tank top and army fatigues. The sun shining against her freshly cleaned skin, her hair up in a tight bun atop her head. Now was his chance while she was completely distracted by the sight of the setting sun undisturbed by smog, dust, and pollution. The array of colors shifted through the clouds undisturbed by destruction.

His hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him before he crashed his lips against hers. There would be no more waiting, no more struggling as he felt her finally mold to his form, her fingers clutching at his hair.

"You're not running from me again." He growled roughly.

"Asshole..." Gracie dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Bitch." Baird panted at the small licks of pain that burned across his flesh.

"Damon...shut the hell up." She looked at him and realized that Randall would always be a part of her, never leaving her heart, but Damon Baird was the here and now. He challenged her, made her think again, helped her live. It was a fact she kept to herself until now, always running. The war was over, her revenge cashed in, and now as she looked into his blue eyes Gracie knew there was no hiding anymore.

Their lips met again, the slightly chapped and cracked skin pressing against hers and they were lost in each other.

XX

Dom looked at the picture in front of him, a picture that used to bring him so much happiness that now brought him pain. The crinkled and worn photograph, stained by countless tears, smoke, and weather remained with him always. Out of all the corners that were clearly worn away, the two faces of him and his wife remained unscathed. A testament to their love.

The chair beside him noisily scooted across the wood floor, the sound like nails on a chalkboard as the person who was going to occupy it pulled it from under the table to sit down upon. His eyes remained on the photo as the man beside him spoke, his identity known then.

"Dom, you okay?"

"I don't know, Marcus. I honestly don't know." He finally raised his head to meet the eyes of his best friend. "I mean, Carlos was hard, then the kids...now Maria."

A hand on his shoulder stopped the triad. "No one I have known has lost more than you. No one. You never gave up hope, Dom. That's what matters most. Over ten years of your life looking for her."

"But what I had to do." His mind was again filled with the agonizing scene of his gun pressed to his wife's temple, the hollow echo of the shot fired as he closed his eyes. He couldn't even look at the body, it would be too much...bring everything to the surface.

Dom's eyes filled with tears and he found himself pressed against the thick arm of Marcus. It was an uncharacteristic move for sure, but the gesture was something he appreciated. He knew Marcus was not one to share too many emotions, his parents one of the main reasons for that. Albeit here and now, he was making a sacrifice. As he finally gave into the intense need to grieve there inside the makeshift pub, Marcus sat silent beside him while he let the tears fall. One for every year he and Maria were apart, one for every year that passed after their children's death, and one for every moment he would cherish forever.

XX

Victor Hoffman sat in his abandoned office sharing a bottle of scotch with Chairman Prescott. The victory called for one, the memories called for it as well. Those grotesque faces still flashing before his eyes along with every single soldier he'd never forget who died at the hands of those creatures.

Anya had shown him Niles' last transmission, the one he made from his room at the psychiatric center in Jacinto. His words meant little at this time, his guilt, his remorse couldn't bring back the people they'd lost. Families uprooted, slaughtered, and who knows what else because he couldn't follow orders.

They were only words, hollow words.

"Your squad did good Victor." Prescott heaved himself up out of his chair to pull a box from the desk. "Cigar?"

"Yeah, why not." He sighed before clipping the ends and lighting the offered smoke. Trendils of gray rolled off the burning tip escaping into the desolate room. "Nothing else to lose now."

"Agreed." He placed some papers on the desk. "There is a place where we can relocate now."

"We received a signal confirmation from Destra?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes after all this time." Prescott confirmed. "They are awaiting our arrival."

"How do the remaining stranded and other citizens feel about this?"

"No longer being on rations, reasonable jobs...most are ecstatic. Others, you can guess."

"Yes, undoubtedly I can." Victor sighed. "Living like they have been for this past decade it is understandable."

"And what did you make of Niles' final words?"

"I didn't." He pressed his fingers to his temples before taking another deep pull of scotch. "His apologies were null in my opinion. Most of his decisions were made with a sound mind before he became ill."

"Imulsion sickness?" Prescott questioned.

"A form of it, not rust lung but something so much deeper." Victor confirmed. "He must've had direct contact with it, often."

"Is that what doctor Freedmen on the main staff said?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Freedmen said it was extremely rare but treatable. A combination of anti-psychotics are administered intravenously before being transferred to pills once the patient finally comes around. The process is often painful."

"Horrible way to live." Prescott sighed.

"And to die." Victor leaned back into the rickety chair draining the rest of his glass.

"And to die..." Prescott repeated as he, too, drained his own glass.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War, it is property of Epic Games.

AN: So I'm tired of waiting on my beta and I've had these chapters done forever so any mistakes gramer or spelling are mine alone. I'm done with this story, it is completed and I just want to finally get it out there. So enjoy and no, there won't be a sequel.

XXXxxxxxxx

Epilogue

XXXXXxxxxxxx

**Destra Island**

**East of Jacinto by 8,000 Miles**

**6 Months Later**

Gracie looked out at the sunset beyond the docks behind the home she shared with Baird. A diamond ring glittered on the ring finger of her left hand. If someone would've told her she would be safely ensconced on an island in the quiet recesses of the forest engaged to the most difficult man she'd ever had the will to know, she would've laughed in their face.

Damon came up behind her, encasing her in his arms and she sighed leaning back against him. The COG were still in function as law enforcement, feeling that her job was complete she declined Hoffman's proposal respectfully and cashed in her retirement. He was more than happy to oblige for her service.

"So what did you get into today?"

"Some rowdy teens and some of the stranded got into a brawl. Marcus and I had to break it up."

"Sounds like fun." She chuckled at his lackluster enthusiasm.

"Not really. How's that car you've been working on?"

"Damon..."

"What, you didn't exchange those sparkplugs for the ones I bought did you?"

"It'll run fine with the ones I put in there." She grumbled.

"Have you gotten it to turn over yet?"

Her silence told him everything he needed to know. "Don't look so smug.

"I can."

"Cannot..."

"Then how about that battery? Shocks, breaks, steering system?" He smirked and she raised an eyebrow. "It's still in the garage collecting dust huh?"

"Baird, shut up."

"Did you have a personality transplant?"

She slapped her forehead with her hand in a frustrated gesture before removing herself from his embrace. "You know, I don't understand why I agreed to marry you."

His eyes widened as she twirled the ring around her finger. "I know why."

"Do you now? Please inform me when you're such an insufferable prick."

"I challenge you." He replied simply. "I make you consider your decisions with more thought behind them. We both get lost in thought easily and make a great team."

"When we're not trying to kill each other." She chuckled.

"So you're not budging on the car parts?"

"Nope."

"Like I would expect anything less of you."

XX

Marcus looked out at the wide ocean as he set the anchor far out at sea. Anya stood beside him, his heavy arm around her as the soaked in the musical silence of birds and the waves crashing against the shore. His blue eyes focused on her beauty in the sun, the colors cascading along her freshly tanned skin.

"Why did you retire, Marcus?"

He shrugged. "After all this time I felt I owed myself instead of everybody else. Close to two decades wasted on a fight that could've been prevented."

"I agree." She trailed her fingers up his muscled chest. "No regrets?"

His eyes turned soft. "I have only a few really. Things I should've done, said...but what can you do about it now?"

"How's Dom?"

"Dealing." Marcus trailed his fingertips across the polished wood of the vessel that took him, Dom, Baird, Cole, and Jamenson a long time to build. "He's taken over the bar for George Henson so he could get back to his family."

"Yeah, I got that impression the last time we talked." She smiled softly. "I hate being so busy."

"You don't have to work, you know."

"I do." Anya sat on one of the lounge chairs. "I find that my mind doesn't wander as much."

"Yeah." He turned back to face the horizon.

"Do you ever think about him?"

"Who?"

"Your father." She clarified to his confusion.

"Yeah, I do." Marcus hung his head. "I still wonder where he is. If he's alive."

"Do you think he is?"

"I want to think so since there are so many unknowns out there and he keeps popping up in the strangest places."

Anya joined him once again, wrapping both arms around his muscled one. "If he's anywhere out there to be found, we'll find him."

XX

Dom cleaned off the rest of the glasses getting ready to close up for the night. The picture that he'd carried with him always sat in a frame directly behind him. Cole had finished busing the last of the tables before shutting off the main lights.

"You gonna be alright here man?" Cole sat on one of the stools beside him.

"Yeah."

"I hope so. Did ya hear about Baird and Jamenson?"

Dom chuckled. "What's the pot on them killing each other?"

"It's up to a hundred bucks for a month."

"You're kidding?"

"You wanna place a bet?" He opened a small notebook. "The shortest is two weeks."

"I say a year."

"Wow, how much on that."

"Fifty." He smiled slapping the money down.

"I'll second you on that, baby." Cole laughed before adding the money to a clip and writing down Dom's prediction. "I'll also spot you that fifty."

"Right on."

"So what do you think about Marcus and Anya?"

"It's been a long time coming." He shrugged.

"I heard that."

"I'm going home, Cole. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, take care man." He slapped him on the back.

"You too."

Dom looked up at the sky, the stars giving him peace as if looking into the heavens knowing that his children and his wife were looking down upon him.

- END


End file.
